


The Seventh Year

by allthedates



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, James Sirius Potter issues, Mommy Issues, Next Generation, Quidditch, Teen Romance, grandma issues, growing up is scary, honestly Callie has a lot of issues, professor issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthedates/pseuds/allthedates
Summary: Calliope Laurel Selywn is just trying to make it through seventh year and somehow figure out what she's supposed to do with her life. However every aspect of her life is trying to prevent her. From her mother's run for minister of magic, quidditch and a strange new professor everything seems to be against her. Dealing with that and trying to make it through seventh year without killing James Potter should be interesting.
Relationships: Dominique Weasley/Original Male Character(s), James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Roxanne Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 13





	1. Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Posting this on here and on harrypotterfanfiction.net so please enjoy :)

One would think, after seventeen years of living in the same house and fourteen of flooing in the same fireplace, that one would remember the shape of the fireplace and that there is indeed a step up out of said fireplace. However I truly have not yet reached that point of intellect. Made obvious by the fact that once I flooed into my own fireplace, I go to step out and am caught by the ridge. Causing me to fall straight onto the hardwood floor of my living room, along with my suitcase, falling right beside me, causing a huge thunk.

“Miss Calliope!” Squeaked a voice that came with little patters getting closer. In a moment I am being risen off the ground and back onto my feet. “Are you okay?” Says the little elf that goes up to my knees. Margie. Our house elf. Who is now levitating my suitcase.

I nod back to her question, dusting off my t-shirt. 

“Oh well you know, Miss Astrid is at the ministry still and Doctor Johnathon is still at St. Mungos.” Miss Astrid being my mother and Doctor Johnathon being my father. “Oh but they sent you an owl!” Margie squeaks trying to absolve something. “I’ll take your bags and unpack.” She turns to scamper up the stairs. “Miss Calliope, I’m overjoyed that you’re back.”

“It’s Callie.” I grumble to myself, watching as the elf levitates my bag up the stairs . As Margie arrives at the top of the stairs though, I just yell a Thanks up to her.

I walk out of the living room and into a side room that’s our owlery. On the first perch there’s a tawny owl and a small beak and a rust colored one on the other side of the room. I first go to the one on the right and reach out to pet him. “Godric, I missed you so much.” My owl nuzzles into my hand, probably searching for treats which I did not have for him. I then turn around to my parent’s owl. “Hello Rowena.” I hold out my hand and the haughty owl drops a letter into my hands. Don’t ask me how an owl can look haughty- this one just definitely is.

I break open the seal of the Ministry of Magic and open the parchment to  
read what my beloved mother had written me. 

_Calliope,  
I, as well as your father, will arrive home before 7:00 tonight for dinner with your grandmother. I trust you enjoyed your time in Jamaica. Please be presentable and ready.  
Astrid Burke Selwyn  
Deputy Minister of Magic_

Oh goodie. Family dinners with the Ravenclaw parents and the Slytherin grandmother. All purebloods who believe in the time before the war. Or grandmother at least. Everyone just goes along with what she says normally. Family time has truly been my favorite since the sorting hat screamed out Gryfindor seven years ago. Honestly before then too. The unspoken message of my grandmother coming for dinner is honestly just for me to keep my mouth shut. Which I have gotten better at over the years. 

Rolling my eyes at her letter, I turn around back through the living room to the stairs. I run up them, taking them two at a time to get to my room. As I turn the knob and enter my room, I am surprisingly hit in the face with a flying shirt. “Margie!” I screech a little. “I promise I can unpack all of my stuff by myself.” 

“No, Miss Calliope” she shakes her head emphatically. “If I don’t unpack for you, you never will.” She protests.

She’s right. I don’t. I’m never here anyways so I don’t unpack. So I just sigh and sit down on my bed so I can talk to Margie while she unpacks my stuff. I feel bad every time Margie does something for me, especially after hearing Hermione talk all these years, but at least elves get paid now. 

“Miss Calliope, you are missed dearly when you are gone off with that clan.” Margie tells me as she is directing all of my clothes from the last week and a half where they are needed. I was of course with the Weasley/Potter clan on their summer vacation. Roxanne Weasley has been my best friend since the train ride first year and have been included in some family activities since the next Summer. My friendship with this “clan” along with my house has been a sense of grief among my family - especially my grandmother. The Burke side simply just does not appreciate the maroon and gold of Gryffindor.

“I honestly doubt anyone notices the difference Margie.” My mother and father are at work 80%% of the time so even when I am here in the time that I’m not with Rox or at Hogwarts, I spend most of my time alone. 

“Well I notice.” Margie humphs a little. “Would you like me to set out a dress for you to wear tonight?” 

I shake my head then stand up to go to look in my closet. “I’ll get it. Thank you Margie.” Then suddenly, the elf is wrapped around my legs.

“I’m glad you’re back, miss.”

I smile down at her. “Thank you Margie.” I reach down and pat her back that is still attached to my legs. “I really do miss you when I’m gone.” Margie has been at the house my entire life. Her mother was the elf before, before the new laws had passed for elves rights. But they stayed when my grandparents offered the right amount of compensation. After a moment, Margie pats my leg and apparates out of the room with a pop.

I glance at the clock that’s mounted on the wall which reads 4:00, so there’s still three hours until my family is supposed to arrive home. But I have nothing to do so I just decide to get ready now. I walk over to my closet and fish out a burgundy shift dress that’s hung  
up (no thanks to me). The choice in color has the distinct possibility of irking my family but I suppose they’ll just have to live. I put it on and go into my bathroom to finish up getting ready with a little straightening potion through my wavy brown hair. I didn’t do anything to rest of my face, even though it was peeling a bit from the sunburn I acquired from the Jamaican sun. 

By the time I finish it’s only 4:15, so I slip on some flats and decide to wander back downstairs. In our living room (not the one containing the fireplace for the floo; big house what can I say) I see a stack of Daily Prophets and decide to catch up on what had happened during our vacation.

The first headline is about a group of wizards apparating in front of some muggles in Wales. Honestly it was probably some dumb teenagers so it’s obviously a little of a slow news day. I read a little of the story- and I was right but it didn’t say names. I guess I’ll find out who it was when we get back to school. After, I flip through the pages until I see a particular title that catches my eye.

 _ _“_ POTTER- WEASLEY CLAN HOLIDAY WITH HIGHER UPS”_ is the title of one of the columns. I sigh, preparing myself to read the gossip rag, presumedly detailing the past week and a half away.

_On this annual Potter-Weasley (Wotter as we at the prophet affectionately refer to them as) clan holiday, the family went to the sunny beaches of Jamaica. This year (like many others) the family is joined by Calliope Selwyn, daughter of renowned deputy Minister of Magic Astrid Selwyn (who we at the prophet hear is getting ready for a campaign to be Minister of Magic). Calliope is known as Callie to those who she is close with. The boy-who-lived and company were able to visit the vast sandy beaches of the is,and in their week and a half there. Daily Prophet correspondent Phoebe Dench was able to catch up with Callie Selwyn during those times on the beach. When asked about the potential benefit to her mother’s career of her proximity with the most prominent wizarding family, her response was “Sodder off. My friends are not political devices.” and those friends dear reader if you’re wondering are first, Roxanne Weasley, daughter of George Weasley, the war hero and owner of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes (we know it’s hard to keep track of all of them) and Angelina Weasley, former chaser to the Harpy’s. The two are rumored to be the best of friends and are entering their seventh year, along with James Potter and Freddie and Dominique Weasley. The five are all close and in Gryffindor together. Callie, as we mentioned before has been included in many of the Wotter’s affairs since her first year. Callie has come from a long line of Selwyn Ravenclaws and Burke Slytherins with her own mother being one of the very first Ravenclaw Burke’s. I imagine the shock was even more felt when Callie was declared Gryffindor, which begs the question of any familial tension through the house factor. Anyways the family enjoyed swimming in the beaches, the magical menageries that feature a pan assortment of creatures and were even forced (we assume by the resident smart one Hermione Granger- Weasley) to go to a museum of magical artifacts. To see pictures look at pg 7._

I do not go look at the creepy pictures that have been no doubt sneakily taken. Every time my name is mentioned in these I’m mortified, but this is the most in depth thing that’s ever been done on me. It’s awful. I hate this and I hate the microscope. It’s only gotten worse since mother was made deputy minister. I also just hate the way they’ve talked about and stalked me and my friends. 

Me, Rox, and Don has been sitting on the beach, laying out, when out of the blue this random bird flew up right beside Rox and turned into a reporter and accosted us basically. Shouting and asking questions and taking pictures. All in the names of news though amiright.

I hear the floo start up again and hear clomping across the floor. I spring up to go greet it- him- I mean my father. Healer Stephen M. Selwn is right at the doorway as I turn. My father is an imposing man standing at 6’5 with a copper tint that’s slowly gaining silver strands, I have my tanned skin and freckles from him but instead of his red tint I have my mother’s dark hair. He smiles seeing me, “Callie” he and my brother Leo are the only ones who call me that in this family. “How was your vacation?” 

Oh dear old Stefan, putting in that effort. “I had a lot of fun” I offer up. “You would’ve loved the botanical gardens”

“I read all about it in the prophet” he gestures to the other room I had just been in where we keep our prophets. “It looked nice”

“Yeah” I force out an awkward chuckle and gesture to the same place he just did. “I just read all about that.”

He shakes his head good-naturedly, with a smile of disbelief crossing his face, while taking off his coat. He hands the long brown   
thing to Margie, who had snuck up behind him. He mumbles a thanks to her and turns back around to me. “Those reporters have become a straight nightmare. One pretended to have dragonpox just this week to question me about your mother.”

I’m about to respond with tales from Jamaica but I hear the floo power up once again. I turn again to see my mother, deputy minister of magic, Astrid Selwyn. She is in deep blue robes which just adds to her strikingness. She has dark- almost black hair- pulled up in a perfect bun and a pale perfectly blank face, covering up a spray of freckles on her cheeks that you would never believe were there “Oh, Calliope '' She looks me up and down. “You are back from your holiday. It looked eventful in the prophet.” Her tone underlaid with a little edge.

“Yes” I attempt to smile through her snipe. “It was very fun, despite the interruptance by the reporters.”

“You know I hate our family’s name being drug through those gossip rags.” She scolds coldly, shrugging off her coat. “I would really prefer you not to speak to the reporters Calliope. It really portrays us in a poor light”

“Oh yes the poor light of the Potters and the Weasley’s, the saviors of the wizarding world, I’m so sorry.” I quip back. “Sorry about talking to the reporter.” I walk over and sink into the chair that faces them. “You know next time a giant bird turned reporter accosts me on the beach, I’ll just ignore it.” My tone dripped in sarcasm.

“Callie!” My father chides me. “Do not get snippy with your mother.”

“Sorry” I mutter underneath my breath. Lying obviously. Neither of my parents say anything but instead drop into the chairs around me.

“Calliope, don’t you have another dress you could wear?” My mother starts. Definitely because the color. She doesn’t allow me to get another word in before she keeps talking unsurprisingly.

“No.”

Her eyes dart over to the clock. “Uhh”She scoffs. "I would ask you to go change into something more appropriate but you don't have time." she says exasperated. “Your grandmother is due to arrive any minute. Where is your brother?” She means Leo, my older brother who graduated from Hogwarts three years ago and now in magical law school in the states. He has been home for the past two weeks though.

“I’m here mother” he strides in through the door. The tall dark-haired brother of mine leans down to greet my mother with a kiss on the cheek. Leo, the favorite, the golden child, the perfect raven claw son, Head boy, top of the class, even has made my grandmother proud (despite not being a slytherin) “Father” he shakes his hand heartily and leans down to kiss my cheek before sitting down with us. “Callie, how was your holiday?”

I sigh having to answer the same question for the third time about my time in Jamaica. Which everyone had already obviously read about already. “Super fun” I attempt to keep the sarcasm out of my tone.

“Oh how nice” he brushes me off before laying his full attention on our mother. “I read about Minister Shacklebolt’s proposal today.” I roll my eyes at his little suck up.

“Oh yes.” She lights up at the mention. Of her job. “I am quite pleased with how it turned out.” Before I completely tune out the floo starts up. “Oh that must be mother.” We all stand to greet her.

My grandmother looks less imposing and threatening then she actually is. Slytherin, pure-blood and proud- she somehow was barely proud of my mother. The disappointment and annoyance at my somehow innate Gryffindor characteristics and subsequent sorting forced me into a place on the receiving ends of constant snips about anything and everything. “Astrid.” She greets. “Leo, Calliope, Stefan” she nods to each of us, stopping at me giving me a once-over… definitely the dress.

“Well shall we go eat?” My father suggests. He feels my grandmother’s disappointment almost as much as the rest of us do and likes her as much as someone in his position would. Yet he tolerates her better than the rest of us normally do. We dutifully follow behind him to our dining room where Margie has set out our food.

“Dinner is served.” The elf squeaks from the bottom by the table. My father sits at the head of the table, my mother on his right and besides her my grandmother. Henry sits on the other side of my Father and I plant down beside him across from my grandmother.

“Thank you, Margie. You are free to go.” My mother dismisses the elf who apparates with a pop. Most likely going to her cottage with her family until she has to clean up dinner.

“Our elf doesn’t need to be told when to leave. And she still lives in the home, of course by her own choice, but they just don’t make elves the ways they used to.” My grandmother comments as the first course- a soup- pops into our bowls.

My brother shoots me a look from across the table almost daring me to say something like I have before but I refuse to be baited. At least in the first course. Elves rights have gotten significantly better in the last forty years, they are all paid set wages, all are supposed to have homes and attend schools. But still there’s ways to always improve. But in this regard I’ll just buy my tongue, and shovel my soup down.

“You know Astrid, if you’re looking for another elf I have the perfect place to find one.” My grandmother starts. Oh no. That sounds severely illegal.

My mom brushes off her suggestion. “Oh mother I would but with me and Stefan working so hard and Leo in the states and Calliope at school there’s barely enough work for Margie.”

“Hmm” My grandmother responds and the conversation is quickly turned to the ministry and the states and eventually to Leo’s job.

“Oh yes. I’ve learned exorbitant amounts, even by Americans yes. Once I’m able to transfer my new knowledge to a career here- which I hope to be able to do within the year- I believe I can work my way up.” Oh wow Leo you golden child. How great you are. Let me worship you. 

“You know who else I heard was trying to climb ranks in the ministry?” My grandmother starts. “Calliope’s little friend's family, that Hermione Granger- Weasley” at that I look up from the food on my plate- now a shepherds pie.

“Oh that’s interesting. Callie, do you know anything about that?” Leo continues his little suck up act. He knows I know. And I do. Rox’s aunt will be going up against my mother for Minister of Magic. Hermione was speaking to us about all the changes she’d like to make and it truly sounds good. But I’m not telling my family any of that. I bring my napkin up to my mouth to blatantly lie. “Oh well nobody mentioned anything to me.”

Mother is a little steamy at this news. “Well everyone knows I’m in line to be minister next.” She tosses her head and takes another bite of the shepherd's pie. “Minister of law enforcement can not cut it.” I just stare at my food awkwardly. 

“Especially a mudblood.” My grandmother adds and you could see every spine bristle. Old wizards, pure blood enthusiasts and the like don’t know how to not be a bigoted but it is a shock to hear the words.

“I would just rather it go to me.” My mother says rather haughtily, despite her own discomfort at the use of the slur.

“Trust me” my grandmother says. “It’s going to happen. We will make it happen.” Can I get a woo for fun family conspiracies. During this time I am just staring at my plate until a pudding pops up for dessert.

“Oh yum.” I mutter keeping my gaze at my plate, trying to keep myself out of the conversation. I’m sincerely trying not to repeat any angry conversations that have happened with my mother and grandmother.

“Calliope” my grandmother calls and I look up. “I noticed a profile of you in the prophet with the Potters and Weasleys” This again Merlin’s wand.

“Yes” I answer through a bite of pudding trying to scarf it down. “The reporter was an animag-“

“Reporters are quite awful aren’t they dear?” Grandmother smiles condescendingly and reaches over to pat my hand, still holding the fork. “It takes much grace to combat them which will come over time.” 

“I’m sure” I mutter out through my teeth at her backhanded reprimand.

“When do you two go back?” Grandmother changes the subject.

Leo starts. “I go back to the states next week.” He’s about to go into a spiel about his school but I save everyone at the table by cutting him off.

“I leave in two days. I’m going with Rox’s family to Diagon Alley the night before so I can get all my supplies and such.” I blurt out a little awkwardly.

“Can’t the house elf just do that for her?” My grandmother asks completely ignoring me and turning to my mother.

“Oh we like to keep Margie here in case we need anything.” My mother offers. That’s really the reason Astrid. Okay. My mother is obsessed with pleasing her mother and making her proud. I guess my mother isn't proud of the fact that I just want out of this house as much as possible. Somehow the desire to make my mother proud skipped me. 

“Hmm” My Grandmother lets out a little disapproving breath of air. “A family friend, Professor Rozier will be teaching potions this year. You’ll want to reach out to him.” Grandmother moves on to instruct.

I just nod in response as the plates vanish signaling the end of the dinner.

We stand up in response to exit the room. As we walk out Grandmother gets Mother's attention. “Astrid can we speak about what we discussed earlier?”

“Of course. In my study.” They both turn to us. “Goodnight children.” We both kiss our grandmother goodbye and Leo and I head up the staircase while Father stays downstairs to his own study.

I elbow Leo. “Hey don’t you want to get in on what scheme they’re cooking up in there.”

“Callie I certainly do not need their schemes.” He scoffs indignantly. “I’m on track to-“

I cut him off. “Yeah, yeah I’ve heard.” I raise my hands for air quotes “working right under the partners at one of the top firms” I make my voice go deeper mockingly.

“Well what do you have planned after this year?” he questions. “You might be the one wanting to get in on that scheme.” His fires back with what is supposed to be a joke. Not really funny though. 

I just put my hands on my hips and turn at him. “Arsehole.” I turn back around walking. “Anyways it’s not like they would even have me.”

“Very true. You do know how they feel about Gryffindors.” he laughs.

I roll my eyes and stick up a certain finger at him, causing him to laugh even more. 

"Callie don't be angry at me. You know I'm right." He crosses his arms fake pouting. I punch his arm and he flinches back. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"So we could be even." I explain. "I want Mrs. Chen's tomorrow before I go back." I move on to making plans about my favorite restaurant. "And I need you to go with me but I can't go if we're not even."

"Ahh yes the rules of karma." He deadpans. "But I suppose I can go with you to the restaurant. But only if her little dragon doesn't light us on fire again."

"I really can't promise that."


	2. Welcome to the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more time with family, arriving at the burrow and arrival of the Wotters

The next day passes quickly as Leo and I go to lunch. Thankfully none of the little dragons the Chens have as pets light anything of mine on fire. Leo on the other hand wasn't as lucky. His pant leg was smoldering by the time he received his chicken lo mein.

In our little village Chen’s was one of the first restaurants when Greyshire was founded 300 years ago, and also my absolute favorite.

After lunch I come home in order to pack- or more like watch Margie pack my trunk for me.

“Margie, I promise I can do this myself!” I say in protest to the clothes flying across the room into my trunk.

“No Miss Calliope.” She shakes her head at me. “This is my job.” She moves onto the robes and papers from my closet. “What do you need for classes?” She asks. Without giving me a chance to answer she keeps going. “I’ll make a list for you.”

“Oh no, Margie I already have one.” I grab a letter off my desk holding it up. “All I need is my cauldron from here."

“Already in the trunk.” She smiles at me.

“Well, thank you, Margie.” I sit down on my bed. “I really will miss you Margie.” The elf hops up on the bed beside me and I pat her hand. “You’ll owl me right?” I question.

“Of course Miss Calliope.” She confirms. “It’s rather dull around here without your youth brightening the house.” 

I sit there a moment with the house elf before Margie hops up off the bed to continue packing the rest of my stuff while I just sit and watch. “Hey Marg, you know to owl me especially if there’s anything you think I should know about.” I say referring to my Grandmother’s and Mother’s talk last night.

She nods knowingly “Anything strange of course Miss Calliope.”Margie finishes up leaving me to my own devices which is now reading a

letter from Rox confirming details for tomorrow, a letter from Dom Weasley about some fight she had just gotten into with her boyfriend and a desperate letter from a boy I met in Jamaica. I answer back to Rox confirming everything, answer to Dom how bad I feel for her and that she should just do what she thinks is right blah blah and I throw away Jamaican boys letter.

After I head outside to fly for a little bit before my parents come home.

I’m just flying around the perimeter of our property for right now. On my Firebolt 4000 I feel like nothing is a problem in my life. As the air whooshes through my hair my life feels uncomplicated and as I speedily dip loop and turn I feel at peace. Like this is what I’m supposed to do right now. 

Quidditch is something that normally wouldn’t stress me out before the season but I am for this one. Mostly because the Captain position. The top contenders for this spot are me and the one, the only James Potter.

James Sirius Potter. The notorious love of all teachers and people everywhere. In fact the only people who are not absolutely obsessed with him are his family, myself and 5th year Slytherin girls (long story). His family obviously understands his imperfection and I just find him completely insufferable. Bloody good at quidditch but still- absolutely- insufferable. At least since- well it doesn't matter. And especially since Jamaica. 

He’s our teams keeper and I’m a chaser. And while both Rox and Fred are the other 7th years on the team this year, everyone knows it’s between Potter and myself. But I am confident that it will be and am confident that I will lead us to the cup this year.

After flying for a bit, I decide to do a light run and work out. Once I’m done I shower and put on a blouse, jeans and some robes on in order to eat dinner with my parents once they get home. While I’m waiting I crack open the required reading for defense this year “The Rise and Fall Of Tom Riddle 2nd Edition” by Susan Bones. Somewhere in between the first few pages about some old family and a love potion I absolutely pass out. 

I’m woken up by Margie screaming about dinner which is the state I roll myself down the stairs to meet my family for dinner.

“Thank you for blessing us with your presence Calliope.” My mother says dryly as I slide into my seat.

“Sorry” I sheepishly smile at them. “Took a nap, time change and all. Travel lagged.”

“You’re home so little one would assume that you would like to spend time with your family while here instead of sleeping the day away.” My mother gives me a sharp retort while my father and Leo just stare at the food on their plate.

“Oh yes the two to three hours between the time you come home from work to eat and then go right back to your work. Sorry I was two minutes late to that time.” I look up meeting her eyes with a little side nod of my head. 

My mother looks angry and opens her mouth, most likely to tell me about how ungrateful I am or how disrespectful I am. Maybe her surprise of my short temperedness- maybe a little dig at Gryffindor who knows. But I don’t get to hear it because my father jumps in before she can, “Calliope apologize to your mother right now!” 

I look at her and try my very hardest to keep the dripping sarcasm out of my tone. “I apologize.”

“There,” My father says. “Let's just move on. This is Callie’s last night here before she has to leave.”

“Margie made your favorite Cal.” Thank you Leo for pointing that out in the most awkward moment. Yes, chicken parmesan and spaghetti is one of my favorite meals. What a conversation starter. 

“Yum.” I mumble before I start eating.

“So, Calliope what will your classes be for NEWTs?” my mother asks. Of course a school question, ever the Ravenclaw.

“Well, I’m not totally sure yet obviously because I still have to meet with Professor Longbottom before quarter starts. But probably magical creatures, defense, potions, charms, transfiguration and herbology.” I list out the same list that I had rattled off previously to Margie. 

“I really wish you wish you would consider history as a NEWT.” my mother starts her critiques. “They might allow you to start late, and it would be so much more beneficial the Care of Magical Creatures.” This might definitely be true, however Binns is insanely boring and I would rather not bring down Gryffindor house’s chances at the house cup single handedly with how many points I would lose from being caught sleeping. Also I really do enjoy Hagrid as a professor. 

I just brush over her jab and mention something about how I wasn’t sure how many NEWTs were typically the most. 

“It sounds like you will have your hands full with quidditch and six NEWTs along with the job search process.” Dad says while dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. “You could definitely get a good internship with good marks on the potions, charms, and herbology at St. Mungos with me."

I laugh a little uncomfortably at that. I seriously have no idea at all about what I want to do with my life. 

“Or there's always a ministry position.” mother chimes in. 

I don’t answer either of them and just eat my food. After I’m done, the dessert pops onto my plate with a piece of chocolate cake and I dive in. By the time dinner is over and the plates had been cleared I had actually been enjoying my family’s presence. I know. Shocker.

As we get up from the dinner table and into the lounge, Dad fills up a glass of elf-made wine for each of us. “Ooh one for me!” I say surprised.

“Well you are a seventh year now,” he reasons.

It’s 10:00 when everyone decides to go up to bed. The four of us stand in the doorway for a moment. “Calliope what time will you be leaving tomorrow?” My mother asks.

“I’m flooing as soon as I wake up.” 

“Oh,” She mutters and steps closer giving me some sort of awkward hug. “Study hard.”

Next is Leo. “Have a good year sis.”

Then Dad. He hugs me and smiles at me. “See you at break, and write.” 

“I will”

* * *

The next morning, I am stepping into our fireplace after being attacked with affection from Margie and a few sarcastic bickers with Leo. Also promises to owl them. Which I am actually going to try to honor this year.

Holding onto my trunk with one hand, I grab a handful of floo powder and very clearly yell out “The burrow!” The fireplace is still smoking as I step out into their kitchen, causing me to sputter and cough. Have I mentioned I hate floos?

After my coughing has slowed, I’m finally able to appreciate the homie atmosphere that is Rox’s grandparent’s house. Completely different then my own. 

“Oh my Merlin! Are you okay dear?” The voice of Rox's grandmother says as I’m still bent over coughing.

“Yeah,” I muster through it. “I’m” -cough- “good.”

“Here, dear.” She comes to me with a glass of water and leads me to sit at the table. There is no one in the kitchen except me and her. 

“Where is everyone?” I say between sips looking around. “Rox said-”

“Oh goodness, you know George and his family.” She cuts me off. “Always late.” She explains as my things are whisked away, probably up to the room where the girl cousins (and myself) stay. “Percy’s family is all here. Ginny and Harry and the kids should be here in an hour. Ron and Hermione come in at twelve. And although Rox told you she’d be here early as of right now.” Mrs. Weasley points over to the clock that holds hands for each of her family members and their locations. “ they are still at their house.”

I shake my head chuckling a little. “Typical Rox”

“Now dear, while we wait, eat some breakfast.” A plate flies out onto the table in front of me filled with a full plate of sausage and eggs.

“Oh Mrs. Weasley I-”

“Gran, Callie, How many times do I have to tell you?”

“Gran,” I correct myself. “I really already ate. Margie made french toast.” She sends me a doubting look. “No!” I protest. “I promise! It was really good! I’m stuffed!” I get up to my feet trying to avoid the oncoming barrage of food. “You know I’m just going to go say hi to Molly and Lucy. Upstairs?” 

“Yes! Right upstairs!” I turn and begin my trek up the many stairs. I love Mrs. Weasley however I have fallen into the trap of letting her stuff me before and never want to eat that much food again. 

The girl’s room is at the very top of the stairs meaning once I make it to the top I am thoroughly winded. I push in the door making my way in. The room is a big room that used to be the attic space. There are bunk beds all along the border of the room, decorated by all the cousins with a grand assortment of fluffy pillows, quidditch posters, a big couch and a rug, quilts and at the moment clothes strewn all over the floor. 

“Molly? Lucy? What the hell?” I yell out nudging their pile of clothes. They’re both laying in their bunks sound asleep. “Oh Merlin’s hat.” I shake my head walking over, in order to shake them awake. Molly is in the year below me and Lucy is a fourth year this year. Both Molly and Lucy are really nice, but also pretty uptight. Molly is Gryffindor, like Percy was, and Lucy is Hufflepuff, just like Audrey was. You would think for such uptight people they wouldn’t have thrown their clothes literally everywhere in this room.

“Molly.” I shake the blonde girl awake by the shoulders. “Your grandmother wants both of you to go eat breakfast.” I then move over to Lucy. “Get up.” I shake her.

“Callie?” Molly says sleepily. “Is Rox already here?” She sits up looking around.

“Hasn’t made it yet.” I shake my head at them. “Also how exactly did you two manage to make this place such a disaster zone in one night?”

“I’ll pick it up Callie.” Lucy rolls out of bed. Most younger people are intimidated by our year. So I accidentally ended up scaring Lucy into cleaning up the mess. Oops.

“Your Gran is ready to feed you.” I inform them as I hop onto my normal bunk. “So I would head on down there.” The bunk is so much mine that I have a harpies poster on it. As they get dressed, I grab my required reading and start trying to catch up a bit on it. Yes, classes start in a matter of two days. No I haven’t finished any of it. They start heading down the stairs and something dawns on me. “Hey! Molly! Warn me before Rox shows up!”

“Warning!” Molly yells back. I roll over just in time in order to see my best friend Roxanne Melody Weasley barge into the room and jump across the room onto my bunk. She lands on me with an oof taking the breath out of my lungs.

“Rox!” I gasp out trying to get my breath back. I take my arms and shove at her in an attempt to get her off of me, but instead Rox latches on tighter.

“Callie!” She yells in my ear. “I missed you so much!” She yells out rolling off of my bunk back onto the floor. “I don’t think I can ever do that again. Two days is way too long.”

“Roxie aww.” I surge up and launch myself into a hug with her. “Missed you too much” I say laughing. And honestly I really did. Co-dependence of this kind is probably not that healthy, but she is my best friend. I seperate from the hug and start to list of the things I had done in the thirty hours we had been apart. “I swear my family was about to drive me insane! Grandmother came for dinner-”

“Oh bollocks” Rox remarks knowing my dislike of this familial bond.

“Yes, I know” I cross my arms just thinking about it this time. “Barely missed a screaming match I think this time. Anyways did slightly yell at Astrid.”

“Callie!” She reprimand, hitting my arm. 

I just roll my eyes at that. “Rox, she's fine. She was being annoying.” She glares at me for that but I keep going. “Anyways and then also yesterday at Madame Chen’s, the dragon almost set Leo on fire.” I try to think of anything else. “And that was basically it.”

“Seems normal then.” She nods. Roxanne is truly my best friend in the entire world. She stands a few inches taller than myself, probably 5’8ish so pretty tall, and is muscular. Perfect for beating, which is the position she plays on the quidditch team, amazing I must say. Her and her twin Freddie play together as the pair of beaters. I met her on the train from platform 9 and ¾ to Hogwarts the very first year. I had found my way into her cabin as I was trying to hide from some people my mother was trying to force me to be friends with. Somehow the first one I barged into managed to be hers, along with Freddie, James and Dom. And the rest you could say is history. I’m good friends with Dom too. Freddie and I are close. And James Potter is… James.

“Ugh” she goes on. “Me and Fredward had to work the shop yesterday. Had three people ask for pictures.” She starts her list of things she had done as we walk out of the room and start going down the stairs. “Dad cooked jerk chicken because he said he missed Jamaica and almost burnt the house down. It was bad. Mom had to spray water across the kitchen and then we had to order in some random chinese food.”

“Roxanne Weasley, I know you are not throwing me underneath the knight bus.” A voice interrupts coming up the stairs. Her Dad, George is walking up with two bags. “Callie don’t let this one tell you the kitchen fire was my fault.” he fake glared at his daughter. “She is the one who put the temperature to 600 degrees.”

Oh merlin. I turn at her about to make fun of her, but she beats me. “I thought it would cook faster!” she defends herself throwing her hands up.

“It’s okay Mr. George, I understand the situation now.” I nod at him with fake seriousness. “bloody liar.” I elbow Rox.

He clutches at his heart. “Truly warms my soul for your support.”

I laugh and Rox pouts as we continue down the stairs. We eventually, after a long trek, make it to the bottom where Molly, Lucy, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Freddie and Angelina are sat at the table being fed by Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley is standing up at the counter whisking something by hand.

“Look Freddie!” Rox yells, sliding in next to her mom. “Callie is here!”

“Oh wow.” he remarks dryly. “The person who I’m 90%% sure is attached to you by the hip. We definitely haven’t been with her for the past week and a half.” Rox just scoffs but I roll my eyes at him and slide in beside him. “Oh hey Cal.” He says to me.

“Missed you too Fredward.” I say sarcastically popping a grape into my mouth off his plate.

“I missed you too Callie.” Mrs. Angelina smiles at me.

“Aww how sweet Mrs. Angelina.” I smile back at her cocking my head to the side. “You truly are my favorite Weasley.” Both twins scoff at that in indignation. At the same exact time. Weird freaky twin things am I right.

“I’m literally the only reason you’re here.” Rox snaps.

“And I’m objectively the funniest Weasley.” Fred adds.

“I can still have my favorites Rox!” I defend, crossing my arms. “And honestly Freddie your Dad is ten times funnier than you. Literally founded a joke shop for crying out loud. And just objectively your mother is the best of you.” I glance back at Mr. Weasley who is now listening to our conversation. “Of the Weasley-Johnson household” I clarify.

“Callie isn’t even here because of you anymore, Rox” Mr. Weasley says behind me. “She’s definitely part of the family now.” He points at me. “And I know that I would be the favorite of the whole Weasley family.”

I put a finger up to my lips. “I’ll never say.”

The conversation shifts away from my favorite Weasley to our time in Jamaica. Particularly Fred’s. “So he’s sitting there,” Rox starts the story in reference to her twin. “Just in the sand on the beach and the smallest piece of fuzz touches him. Lands on his shoulder. And he goes absolutely ballistic. Over a piece of fuzz.” Everyone listening to her laughs but Fred just sits there embarrassed.

“And- and then.” I but in to finish the story. “This couple, I think had to be from the states. Really just had that look about them. Pull out that little device muggles have, the little box you know.” I make a box motion with my hands. “And start holding it up to film him.” I laugh along with everyone around me.

“It was actually rather rude.” Fred pouts, folding his arms. “Plus I’m 90% sure either Callie or James charmed it into feeling like it was biting me.” 

Very rude accusations. It was definitely me. But I cross my arms ready to defend myself. “Fred, very rude.” I chide him. “Definitely not my style.” I say shaking my head. “Definitely was James.”

Rox nods along with me echoing my lie. “I even saw his wand out. Quite ruthless.”

Mr. Weasley laughs at our banter. “I really would like to see the muggle box photo, but it sounds like the trip was a success.” Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn’t go to Jamaica with us. Instead they went to China to see Charlie who is in China until Christmas.

“Oh speak of the devil.” Fred stands up and I turn to see the most famous sector of the most famous family in the wizarding world. Also the most reclusive family. James comes in first. The first thing anyone ever notices about James is that he’s tall. Especially when compared to his parents. Then you notice his curly black hair and his striking green eyes with a little spray of freckles. He used to be an absolute beanpole but he bulked up fifth year. He’s not totally horrific to look at but he’s not the greek god the rest of the Hogwarts female population believes him to be. Fred claps his cousin on the shoulders. “Can’t believe you’re the one who ruined my reputation.”

James gives him a quizzical look. “Freddie I have no earthly idea what you’re on about. You don’t need any help in that department.” Fred acts fake hurt while some people laugh at it- not me. James then moves on to the end of the table in order to greet every person individually. Total kiss up.

The next Potters that come in are Harry and Ginny. The savior of the wizarding world and the best quidditch player of all time. Ginny is the most decorated and played for the harpies and I genuinely have idolized her for as long as I’ve been a quidditch fan. She stopped playing after James was born and became a sports writer, but third year she became head coach of the cannons. 

Behind them is Albus. Albus, in my opinion, is actually the funniest Weasley- Potter. Very dry but so funny. He’s a little shorter than James but they look very similar. Albus is a Slytherin with puts him apart from the rest of his family, but we’re still friends.

Lily comes in last. My favorite little firecracker. Almost a spitting image of her mother and the same sass. Which makes it difficult for Rox and I to keep her out of trouble which is a job someone has to do because Lily in trouble means the inclusion of James and Albus. Including James and Albus, we’ve learned from experience, is just not the move. “Callie! Oh my merlin! I have things to tell you!” She exclaims sliding in next to me. “And Rox!” she looks across the table at her cousin. Lily has employed me and Rox as her therapists and advisors somehow for all of her troubles, and merlin does she have a lot of it.

Me and Rox share a look and shake our head at the same time. “Later Lily." I tell her, gesturing at everyone around us. 

“Oh no. Of course not.” she nods.

“Yeah especially because Dom will be here too. And she’ll definitely have an opinion.” Rox remarks with a little head shake. Dominique Weasley: the prettiest girl at Hogwarts. She has this strawberry blonde straight hair, skinny and tall. As one would think of someone who is 1/16th veela. Also one of the most- shall we say- opinionated people. Love her to death but she doesn’t pull punches with her thoughts on things. She is one of my good friends, because of Rox. Rox and her had a small little fight in Jamaica and Rox is not too happy with her at the moment. 

Lily just nods at Rox and I and reaches for the food. “Ugh I am absolutely starved.” Lily piles up her plate with sausage and eggs.

“Lils, we literally just ate!” James calls out at his sister from behind me, slightly making me flinch. His voice just grates on your ears. He leans down and kisses Angelina on the cheek. “Hello, Aunt Angelina.”

Rox turns around to face him. “Hey cuz. Been a while.”

“I know, Roxy.” he laughs. It’s sadly been the same 30 hours that I hadn’t seen Rox, that I hadn’t seen James. “Missed you.” He looks over his cousin and his aunt to me. “Selwyn, ready for me to lead our team to victory?” His tone a little challenging.

“Hmm.” I fake consider, cocking my head to the side. “Why would I prepare for something that’s not going to happen?” I smirk up at him.

“Both Fred and Rox said they don’t want to be captain.” he says with the same stupid little smirk on his face. “And you and I are the only seniors left. Which means it’s me.” he folds his arms, almost bowing up.

“Well since it’s only you and me,” I match his fold of arm. “It would obviously be me.” 

“Oh really?” His face doesn’t move from that bloody annoying smirk.

“Really.” I look at him, glaring. We match each others glares, staring. But like angrily. Before Fred interrupts. 

“Oh geez you two cut it out.” he shakes his head and Rox backs him up.

“Yeah, I’m almost sick of you two.” she stuffs another piece of bacon in her mouth. 

“Well I’m almost sick of your cousin over there.” I mumble, but they still hear me.

“Well Selwyn, I’m sick of you. Especially because you’re the one who is imposing on my family’s space.” His words take my breath right out of me. “I mean for merlin sake I just want one break without you here. Go back to your own family.” 

Oh. Ouch.


	3. Another Family's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wotters and some more drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a little short but you know it's fine. Quarantine has given me a lot of time to write so there's that.

I'm totally stunned. I feel as if I've been slapped. My emotions go numb. I’m about to retort when Ginny angrily stalks over from nowhere. “Oh no sir you do not.” I can feel everyone's eyes on us. “James Sirius Potter. Apologize. Right now.” Ha serves him right. 

He glares at me, his green eyes holding the most disgust I’ve seen from anyone. He shakes his head. “I won’t. What I said was-” his mother interrupts his objection by grabbing him by the ear.

“You know what you two,” she looks at me. “Living room right now.” I stay sitting just staring at her, and James doesn’t move either. We instead make eye contact and share a surprised look. “Yes you.” she looks at me again and yanks on his ear. Ginny lets go and James mutters in pain. I sigh and stand up to follow them, feeling the stares of the rest of the Weasleys. She leads us out the door of the kitchen, into a small side sitting room. Both of us shuffle in like children in the headmaster’s office. “Sit” she instructs pointing to the little patchwork couch. I sit to the farthest right I can and James sits to the most left he can.

Ginny comes to stand in front of us. She’s quite scary and I feel almost like one of her players on the cannons. She puts a hand on her hip and starts her talk. “You two, honestly, I don’t even care what you were fighting about. I would venture to guess it’s about the quidditch captaincy, but that’s between each of you and Neville, not between the both of you.” I don’t mean to but I look over at James and we share an annoyed look. At least we can both agree on that. “You both need to get it together.” Ginny continues. “Because who ever it ends up being- both of you are leaders and need to step it up. Enough with this petty jealousy.” 

I feel bad that Ginny has gotten into this but James truly doesn’t deserve this. And I believe that I do. But to placate Ginny, I pretend to listen.

“So James,” Ginny points at her son. “Apologize.”

He turns to me. Looks just as annoyed and angry. Probably in the exact same mindset that I am in right now. “I apologize, Callie.”

Ginny looks over at me with a pointed look. “Now you.”

I glare over at James, but listen to Ginny. “I’m sorry, James.”

“Okay.” she sighs out, shaking her head, knowing that we probably didn’t mean either words we said. “Now you two, go play nice.” She instructs. “Stay away from each other if you can’t.”

Ginny turns around to go back to the kitchen and James and I follow. Ginny is a few steps in front and James is walking right beside me.

“You heard what she said.” I mumble underneath my breath to only where he can hear. “Stay away.”

“I can play nice.” He stops, forcing me to. “So I guess the real question is can you, Selwyn?”

“James Potter, I can play anything better than you.” I answer, giving my own smirk. I then quickly turn back and saunter off to find Roxanne who is exactly where I left her. “Your cousin bloody pisses me off.” I whisper sliding back into my seat.

“Yes, that's a common complaint.” She says looking at me. “What did Aunt Ginny say?” 

“Not now.” I mutter, just shaking my head. “When is Dom supposed to be here?” I yell out to the table, knowing someone should have the answer.

“About an hour.” Harry says back, from the front where he is talking to Mr. Weasley.

* * *

Two hours later, I’m sitting on the couch in the girl’s bedroom with Lily, Rox, Dom and someone who arrived after Dom did, Rose. Rose Granger-Weasley is the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley- the apparent opponent of my mother. Rose is the year below us, but is a lot closer to us then she is to Molly, who is the only girl cousin in her year. She’s really close to Albus, though, who is in her year. Rose is extremely distinguishable with the same frizzy hair her mother sports, but the same color that most Weasleys boast. Rose is also basically a genius like her mother and acts ages more mature than even me and Rox. Or sometimes I guess especially me and Rox. Me, Rox, and Dom are sitting on the couch, with Lily sitting in front of us and Rose leaning on my legs.

Lily is sitting here telling us about her extensive boy trouble that she referred to earlier. “So Hayden owled me in Jamaica but right when we got back, Whit came to visit me when Neville came to see Dad.”

“So you have Hayden Woods and Whit Longbottom pining after you?” Rose tries to clear up.

“Correct.” Lily groans out, stretching across the couch and my lap.

“Oh, isn’t that a little awkward?” Rose asks referring to Whit. “Like you would have to see you boyfriend’s father everyday? I vote Hayden. You think he’s cute right, and he’s nice.” Hayden Woods is the son of Oliver Wood, another quidditch star, just like Lily. He was a bloody good keeper. And Hayden is a bloody good chaser.

“Yes.” she nods but still groans. “Buuutt-” she draws out. “I don’t want to start any drama on the team. We have to win the cup this year.” Lily points out, looking up at me.

Me and Rox both nod down at her. “Damn straight.” Rox answers her. “Go with Longbottom, if he’s going to look anything like his Dad, then you’ll be good.”

“Rox!” Lily squeals, laughing a little and rolling back onto the ground. “Disgusting.” she hits her leg. I mean Rox isn’t wrong.

“Lily,” I speak up softly. “You aren’t really on the team yet, so don’t let that be a factor.” I try to be serious about it but it's almost teasing. 

Dom pipes up with her soft voice with a little bit of french accent, coming from her mother. She’s also the only one with a boyfriend among present company so she might have the best advice. “Which one do you like more, Lily?” She asks. 

“Well, dear Dominique,” Lily sits up on the ground in order to look at her cousin. “That would be the problem. “I like both of them equally.”

Dom pauses for a moment thinking. “Lily, you could lead them on for a bit while deciding, however that would be cruel. My opinion is that you should decide on one, encourage his advances and make sure the other knows you are just friends.”

Lily groans again. “But I don’t know which one to choose!” She says elongated.

“Well honestly,” Rox shrugs a little. “You could just try both of them out for a little bit.” She suggests.

“No.” Dom shakes her head at that. “Stringing those boys along would be awful. Plus,” she looks at Rox pointedly. “Look out how well it ended up for Rox last year.” Oh goodness. Dom did not have to bring that up. Last year, our sixth year, Rox strung along a Ravenclaw named Felix. He wanted to make it official for months but Rox has some commitment issues. It took Rox ditching him at a party to hang out with some Gryffindor guys for him to officially end things. Which made Rox actually decide that she really liked him and was devastated. Tears for days. She still likes Felix, I think. Dom is really bitchy for bringing this up.

After Dom says this, Rox surges up off the couch, side stepping Rose and Lily. “Lily,” she stops short turning around with her fists balled up and her eyes watering. “I guess you don’t need my advice. Dominique here looks like she’s got it covered.” She turns on her heel and goes to stalk out of the room.

“Rox!” Dom yells after her. “I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.” Rox continues and slams the door loudly. 

“Bloody hell Dom.” I say, trying to be calm, just shaking my head and getting up. “Did you have to say things like that?” I ask her. I turn away without her responding in order to follow after Rox. Dom normally is well meaning but obviously has a bluntness problem. And this she should’ve known not to say.

I walk down two flights of stairs and then count out four more. I lean down and lift the top of the step a little. The wood creaks but goes up easily like a hinge. There is a hollowed out space on the step that goes down about four feet, and in that space is Rox, exactly where I suspected she would be. Apparently this is the space where all the little kids used to play and Rox has comes here when she's been upset since then. Rox is sitting with her knees to the chest against the side.

“Hey.” I nudge her with my foot, lowering myself into this little nook. Once I can sit, I grab the top of the step and close us into the step. It’s pretty dark so I take my wand out of my jeans pocket and mumble “lumos.” The light illuminates the little step we’re under and I can clearly see Rox with the light shining against the tear’s path on her cheeks. 

Rox chuckles a little awkwardly, through her tears. “Merlin, Dom can be such a bloody bitch sometimes. Right?” 

“It was a really awful thing to say.” I nod, agreeing with her. “But you know she says things like that all the time. She probably didn’t think you were even going to think anything of it.”

“I know.” She concedes. “And I need to not let her get to me.” She sighs loudly, leaning her head back. “It’s just anything she says about that situation is going to be awful.” She stops, taking a shaky breath in. “Merlin, that whole situation.”

“Was not a good one.” I confirm. “Dom has not been very nice about it.” I reiterate. “But also you were not the nicest to Felix, which you already know.”

“I wasn’t.” she nods. “And I definitely know that. And Dom knows that I know that. And she needs to let it go.”

“I agree.” I say calmly. Then we sit in silence for a long moment both just staring into space until Rox groans.

“I guess I’m ready to leave now.” She says almost begrudgingly pushing up on the step.

“Good.” I step up with her. Once we’re on the steps I give her a big hug and let go. “I really thought you were going to be moping and make us miss quidditch.” I’m of course referring to the game of quidditch that happens any time their whole family is at the burrow. 

“Do you even know me?” She sputters as we head down the stairs. “I would never make us miss quidditch.”


	4. Quidditch and Conversations

The game.. Probably could have gone better. I’m not really sure who won because Hermione, who was reffing, kicked both me and James off of the pitch. Which was definitely not my fault. He pushed me off of my broom. At least my team should win, I think smuggly to myself, and taking a tiny glance over at James who is sitting at the other end of the dining room table. A team without a seeker could never finish the game. 

Fred, Rox and Lily burst into the room, breaking the awkward silence that me and James had been sitting in since we had been put in our own version of timeout. “You guys should’ve seen it!” Lily starts. “Right before Dad caught the snitch we were up by 220 and right when-”

“Literally the very moment before!” Rox cuts in excited.

“Mom got a shot off! And we won!” Lily exclaims.

James perks up. “Huh.” He nods his approval, smiling. “So my team still won.” He’s smirking now, I’m sure for my benefit.

I glare back at his smirk. “Wow. I guess you really don’t need a seeker.” I bite out at him, really trying to come for him. That will get him, I hope to myself. 

I see James’s mouth start to form his own comeback, which I’m sure would be just as snarky, but Lily cuts in. “Merlin you two.” She shakes her head. “Just separate. You both act like absolute first years.”

“Honestly.” Fred agrees, going over to James’s end of the table and grabs his arm in order to hoist him up. James shoots him a scowl but doesn’t fight it. “I guess it's on me.” He shrugs. Fred is a few inches taller then James and is beefier than him, so when Fred drags him away it’s not completely unreasonable. “We’re going up to the boy’s room.” He says turning when he gets to the head of the table where I am sitting and Rox and Lily are standing. “He’s probably going to continue shit talking you. I’m going to continue to sigh about it. You know the deal. Don’t come see us.” Fred then goes up the stairs hauling James with him. 

Once they’ve gone up a few steps, Rox turns to me shaking her head. “Merlin's beard, you and my cousin.”

“I just can’t understand how you get along so well with everyone in the family except James.” Lily says, walking out towards the living room.

“They used to get along if you’ll believe it.” Rox shakes her head still following Lily into the living room, forcing me to get up and follow them. I open my mouth to say something but Rox cuts me off. “Callie, I don’t want to hear it.” I give her a look-the look. My glare. Which she serves me right back. She then rolls her eyes and continues into the living room. 

Hermione is sitting in one of the green velvet plush chairs in the small living room chatting to Grandmum Weasley who is sitting right beside her in a brown patchwork chair. Hermione is sipping tea out of a mug with an open book sitting on her lap. 

“Oh girls!” Grandmum Weasley stands up. “I’m cooking biscuits, sit down and I’ll bring you them!” Before me and Rox can get a word in she stops us. “Here sit sit.” She points at the chair she was just sitting in and the purple couch that is close by. Rox sits down on the couch which leaves me to sit down in the chair that Grandmum Weasley had sat in. Very awkwardly. I mean Rox’s aunt did kick me out of the quidditch game. For no reason but it’s fine. Also the fact that she is my mother’s opponent in the ministry. 

Hermione looks up and smiles warmly at us. “Hello girls.”

“Hello Aunt Hermione.” Rox smiles back at her, leaning back on the couch. “What a quidditch game huh.” She remarks, earning a glare from me that her aunt couldn’t see.

“Definitely some match I would say.” Hermione chuckles as she takes a sip of her tea. I awkwardly laugh at that not knowing what to say. I feel like the most awkward person in the world right now. “Callie,” She turns more towards me. Really calling me out right now. “I really hope there are no hard feelings about what happened.” 

“Of course not.” I force out, trying to smile, which probably looks like a grimace.

“You realize of course I had to be fair.” She sips again from her tea. Hermione is known throughout the wizarding world for her fairness which makes sense that it would bleed over into all that she does. As the head of the Department for the regulation and control of magical creatures and now working with Minister Shacklebolt, she has done a lot for fairness and equality over species. Which I do admire! I promise! But just not when it comes to the quidditch pitch and apparent “flagrant fouls” that “could’ve killed both of us.”

“Equality for all.” I mutter reciting her campaign slogan for her which she nods back at. She then turns to Rox. “Rox dear, don’t you want to wash up before Grandmum comes out with the cookies?” Rox apparently when I wasn’t there had taken a tumble and her pant leg was ripped with a scrape showing on her leg. Her curls were wet with sweat and you could smell her, but I wasn’t going to point that out to her when she was yelling at me about her cousin. Glad Hermione did though. 

“Oh!” Rox hops up off the couch, looking down at her self like it was a surprise that she had been outside in the heat for hours on her broom. “I’ll go do that right now. I’ll be back.” She then bounds out of the room the opposite way, towards the staircase leaving me alone with her aunt. Awkward.

Hermione waits until Rox is booming up the stairs to start talking again. “Callie, I actually wanted to talk to you about the ministry position. I-” She gets in before I cut her off, on accident but I knew this was coming.

“The Ministry of Magic thing? Yeah, I’d rather you than her so if you’re worried about that it’s fine.” I cross my arms at the thought of my mother and lean back in my chair.

Her eyebrows narrow in confusion and concern over my words. “Callie don’t say that. Your mother would be horrified to hear you say something like that. You don’t mean it.”

“No.” I snap out. “I really do. I think you would be the better minister.”

She looks at me for a moment before replying. “I appreciate that but for the sake of your family you should really keep that to yourself.” She says almost sadly.

I scowl at her. “I really don’t care. You’re the better choice. I’m voting for you.”

She sighs loudly. “I appreciate that. But you don’t need to put a gap in your family.” I snicker at that automatically. If she knew the already present gaps that have been there since the beginning of time she wouldn’t be worried about the election. She proceeds despite my laughter. “All I wanted to make clear was that I want to keep this as civil as possible. I’ve owled your mother letting her know this.” She becomes more earnest and reaches out to touch my arm. “I’m determined to not let you or your brother or Rose or Hugo have anything to do with the election. I just wanted to let you know.”

“Thanks for that, but honestly we’re used to it.” The papers have used me and Leo in smear campaigns since the beginning of my mothers campaigns. It didn’t help being friends with the Potters. 

She shakes her head at me. “That’s not the point, but I did just want to make sure you knew that. No matter what happens you will always be welcome here and I hope you and Rose can continue to be friends.”

I smile at that. “Thank you. I don’t think it will.”

Before she can answer Albus, Hugo and Rose walk in the room with Aunt Lucy and Uncle Percy. She nods at me and rises to go speak to them and Albus, Hugo and Rose come up to me to talk. 

* * *

The next morning, we’re meant to wake up early in order to leave for Diagon Alley at 9:00 so we can get our books and things for school. Note meant to because certain Weasleys- the Watkins-Weasleys more particularly- have trouble waking up before noon.

“Roxanne!” I yell at her leaning over the side of the bunk bed, holding myself up by my arms, with my feet dangling off the side. “Get up! We’re supposed to leave in five minutes!” Every other person is out of this room with all of their stuff. Of course it’s Rox making us late.

The sloth in front of me just groans and rolls over. I lower myself down to my bunk underneath and grab the pillow. I then hoist myself back up and hit her with my pillow. “Get!” Hit. “Up!” Hit. If we don’t get down to the alley early enough it will take us forever to get what we need and we’ll get hounded by reporters. And even worse we might see someone we know from ol’ hoggywarts. 

My hits do nothing in order to get her up. I groan and reach for my wand in my pocket. “Aguamente.” A stream of water comes from the tip of my wand onto Rox’s face. Hopefully it’s freezing cold. 

“Hey!” She yells sitting up. 

I lower myself back down. “There!” I step back holding my hands up, done with this situation. “I swear if you aren’t down in the living room in ten minutes, I’m going to convince Grandmum to hide the floo powder, and then you’ll probably splinch yourself.” I huff out. Rox is absolute shit at apparating. I don’t know what it is but every time she’s tried she has splinched herself. She doesn’t even have her license because she couldn’t pass any of the tests. 

At that, I stride out of the door towards the stairs and levitate my trunk behind me. Coming out of the boy’s room one floor below our own is James. When he hears me coming down the stairs he looks up at me. His dark hair looks like he hasn’t combed it this morning and instead of the usual contacts he wears, he has a pair of square rimmed glasses on.

“Let me guess.” He sets his trunk down, folding his arms. “Twin number two won’t get up.”

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner.” I crack sarcastically, stopping at the step that he was on. “Those Weasleys honestly.” I shake my head grinning.

“I know.” James shakes his head good naturedly back at me, chuckling. “What would Rox do without you?” He teases.

“Definitely not get anywhere on time.” I answer. But when I think about it, I don’t think Rox or myself could get along without each other. It’s basically a codependent relationship at this point. I’m not sure what I’d do without her.

James laughs at my comment. An abrupt sound but is somehow easily drawn from him. It surprises me. But I guess somehow me and the golden boy can be civil cometimes. And this is one of the few times since- Since it happened. He then steps in line with me and we walk down the stairs together. 

“So is everyone staying at the apartment in the alley tonight?” I ask him as we descend. Rox’s family has an apartment over their store that’s located in the alley which has a frequent amount of guests rotating in and out. It used to be her main residence when I met her but third year, George and Angelina bought a house closer to Hogsmeade to focus on the store there. 

“Merlin, they better not be.” James shakes his head with vitriol. A wide eyed look crosses his face as if remembering a bad memory. “If Louis tries to throw another party and invite everyone in the alley, I’m going to throw him off the top of wheezes.”

“I think your Uncle George would be in line right behind you.” last time we were at the alley, Dom’s brother Louis owled legitimately every single person he knew to come to a party at the apartment when no parents were there. Somehow almost all of hogwarts showed up and it was an absolute rager. The apartment was wrecked. Someone at the enforcement office called George and Angelina who showed up at 4 AM and had to kick everyone out. 

We reach the bottom of the steps where everyone has made it down with their things except Fred, Rox and Angelina. I put my trunk down beside the fireplace, next to the others and James does the same. George spots us and walks over to us grinning. “It’s really those Watkins.” He shakes his head good naturedly. “Cheers to you two for getting those twins to class enough to pass so far.”

“It has been a struggle I’ve dealt with but somehow we’ve made it.” I say fake somberly which George laughs at.

“I’ve dealt the same with Angelina. I don’t know what it is about that Watkins blood but-”

“George what are you on about?” Angelina comes up behind him scowling at his words. He turns around caught by his wife. 

“I was just telling the children here how much I love and appreciate my wife.”

Angelina laughs and kisses his cheek. “Where are my children anyways?” She asks me and James.

“I told Rox that if she wasn’t down in ten minutes, I was going to tell grandmum to hide the floo powder and get her to apparate instead.” I offer.

“Threats.” Angelina nods. “I like it.”

“Percy’s family just left.” George looks behind him at the people lined up to leave from the fireplace. “You two go ahead and if my children make it in time we’ll be right behind you.”

I turn to walk with James but he has already disappeared. Not like I would want to walk with him. Rolling my eyes, I walk over to where Dom is standing.

She turns to me grinning. “Let me guess?” She starts. “Roxanne wouldn’t get up.”

“Did you expect any less?” After being roommates with Rox for the better part of the past six years, Dom is much accustomed to her habits like I am. 

She just shakes her head, raising her eyebrows disapprovingly. ‘Someday she might be able to function without you.” Dom is slightly judgemental of Rox most of the time. Which is pretty unfair most of the time, but I’m not looking to start a fight. Instead I just don’t respond and look around awkwardly, which isn’t any better, probably. 

Dom just sighs in response and turns to the strawberry blonde in front of her. “Vic.” Victoire Weasley could be Dom’s twin. She’s a little taller then Dom and instead of the blunt nature Dom picked up somewhere, she stays sweet at almost all times. Except that one time she got angry, don’t recommend getting her angry at all. She graduated Hogwarts a few years ago and now she works for the London magical menagerie as a veterinarian. She’s getting married to Teddy Lupin, Harry’s godson, this Christmas. 

“Hmm.” Vic turns around to face Dom and I, leaving Teddy to stand behind her.

“What are you two going to the alley for today?” Dom asks.

“Oh, we’re going with Mum to look at possible chair selections for the wedding.:” She smiles at us. “I know. Incredibly exciting. Right?”

Teddy steps up to join the conversation. “Oh, yes. When I told St. Mungos I couldn’t come in today because of wedding chairs, an attending laughed in my face.” Teddy is a resident healer at St. Mungos, where my father happens to be one also.

“Teddy,” I address him. “Who’s your supervisor for your study?” Since father works there, I know pretty much every one of the healers there.

“This month it’s Healer Robinson, next month it’s actually Healer Selwyn.” My father. Teddy sounds excited at the prospect, which doesn’t surprise me. If I was a student I’d love to learn from my father. His whole focus is his job anyways. And he is one of the most well respected healers at St. Mungos. 

“Oh, lucky you.” I try to keep the sarcasm to a minimum, but definitely fail. I can’t be blamed however, my parents are Ravenclaws and I’m British so they had no chance. “He seems to be well liked by students.” I remark.

“He’s my favorite.” Teddy confirms with a shrug. “Most people's favorite actually..” 

“Interesting.” I say shortly. But it’s not surprising. My father gets along with most people so it's not truly surprising. I see Dom and Vic make eye contact from the corner of my eye, but I just ignore it. 

“Actually, speaking of your father Callie,” Teddy starts almost sheepishly. Which is strange for him. He’s normally easygoing and can talk to anyone. This is weird. 

I draw in my eyebrows in confusion and look at him quizzically. “What is it Teddy?”

“Well me and Vic,” He reaches out to put his arm around her. Eww couples. Anyways. “Are getting the invites ready for the wedding and all and I hope it’s okay, we’re inviting your whole family.” He gets out, rambling quite a bit. “Is that okay?” He asks. 

It’s not. I mean it’s fine. But mixing my family and the Weasleys just does not sound like a good plan. “Oh course!” I try to insist sincerely to Teddy. “I mean it’s your wedding, why would I have any problem with who you invite? Especially when it’s my own family.” I sputter out. 

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure.” Teddy looks at me like I’m a wounded cat. Which I honestly do not appreciate. I know, I’ve gone red. He nods at me, and then he and Vic start talking about something that I don’t pay attention to. This is thankfully the moment Rox comes up behind me, looking like an actual zombie.

I turn to her. “Why does your family think I hate my own family?” I hiss in hushed tones, stepping away from the group talking. 

“Cal, my family doesn’t think you actually hate your family.” She gives me a strange look. “It’s just-”

She gets cut off from her Aunt coming up behind her. “Girls, time to go!”

She just gives me a half smile and a shrug. She then grabs her trunk and I do the same. I step first in the fireplace and grab a handful of the powder. With one hand holding my trunk and the other the powder, I throw it down yelling out “Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes”

Right as I feel the little pull in my gut, I hear Dom question right behind Rox. “She didn’t say Diagon Alley. Do you think she’ll end up in Hogsmeade?”


	5. Chapter 5

Long story short, I did end up in Hogsmeade. But with the help of the giant that runs the shop in Hogsmeade and a thirty minute hunt for floo powder I was back with my friends at Diagon Alley ready to get my things. I was also prepared for the onslaught of reporters and people we knew eventually. Hopefully not now seeing as it was only 9:30. 

First we duck into Flourish and Blotts for our books. That we would be Rox, Dom, Fred, sadly James, and of course myself. 

The store doesn’t have very many people in it and is quiet when we walk in. 

“Has anyone finished Rise and Fall of Tom Riddle for Binns yet?” Dom asks as we stand by the entrance.

“Am definitely not taking that.” Fred answers her. “But I feel like you have a firsthand account from the one who defeated him that's pretty accessible to you. So you wouldn’t even have to read the book.”

James shakes his head. “I read it. Dad told me most of its garbage. With his war at least.”

“Well just ask Grandmum.” Fred suggests. “For the first part.”

“Fred Weasley!” Dom scolds. “I could never. I can’t believe you would even suggest that.” She says disapprovingly, while glancing over the book display in front of her. 

“Yeah, bloody hell Fred.” Rox punches him on the arm. “Last time someone even brought up Uncle Fred she broke down.” Her Dad too. Their Uncle is not a subject they talk a lot about in their house. He was killed at the Battle of Hogwarts and was George’s twin. Fred rubs his arm and mumbles his apologies to his sister.

I look around us seeing the nearly quiet bookshop has now gone completely quiet. Everyone in the shop’s gaze is on our little group. Even the Weasleys have gone quiet after the heavy topic that is their uncle. Which leaves me with the duty of moving us along. 

“So we’re all in herbology?” I ask. I know we are because Professor Longbottom “highly encourages” it to all Gryfindors. Which also basically means he forced all of the Gryfindors who pass their OWL for it to take it. I glance at the list in my hand. “So we need Seven Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.” I turn to the books ready to look for it but a smiley blonde attendant pops up out of no where.

“Hi!” She greets us all, with particular focus on the boys. Ugh. “Is there any way I can help you?” She’s definitely too cheerful. They always are. 

“Oh umm.” I look back at my friends a little awkwardly. “We’re just getting our school books.”

“Oh well if you’d like,” Her smile is still strangely plastered over her face. “I can take your list and get all of yours for you.”

“Thats-” I start trying to reject her offer but Freddie cuts me off.

“That would be great.” he shoots the girl a grin, reaching over to the list in my hand and yanking it in order to give it to her. Everybody else hands the attendant theirs. “Thanks.” he smiles again at her and she walks away, almost excited to get us our books. 

“Freddie!” Dom chides again. “You definitely just used your Weasley privilege on that poor girl!” The Weasleys are one of the most famous families in the wizarding world, and what comes with that is a lot of extra things. The family tries not to ever use that- or most of them. Especially after a hit piece ran in the Daily Prophet about all of the free things Fred and James received the first time we went to Hogsmeade third year. 

“Dominique!” He defends himself putting his hands up in innocence. “They do that for everyone.”

“False.” I correct.

“Oh don’t act like you don’t have any privilege.'' James turns on me, trying to call me out. “By all means you’re the daughter of the deputy minister of magic.” 

I roll my eyes and turn to face him. “That wasn’t until fifth year. I wasn’t trying to say I didn’t have privilege. I was just saying that special things like that don’t happen for everyone.”

“Oh you’re just a regular woman of the people aren’t you.” His tone turns sharp. “How much of Gringotts does your Grandmother own again? 35%%?”

“What the bloody hell is your problem?!” I ask, my volume rising slightly.

“Okay you two, again with the first year stuff.” Rox interjects and grabs my arm. “Separate.” She points at her cousin and starts walking away. James scowls at me before walking back to talk to Fred and Dom. Rox pulls me upstairs where we find some vintage quidditch magazines. “Merlin for your sake I hope nobody overheard that conversation.” She remarks as we look through them. 

I shiver at the thought of my spat with James being in the prophet. “Merlin I hope not.” At that moment the attendant comes back up to us with our books. 

“Here you go Miss Selwyn.” She hands me the tall stack of all the classes of the books I’m taking for the semester. The books include Seven Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi for herbology, Standard Book of Spells Grade 7 for charms, Expert Transfiguration for- you guessed it transfiguration, Advanced Potion Making 2, The Student’s Expert Guide to The Defense Against the Dark Arts for defense and finally The Monster Book of Monsters vol.XI for magical creatures. I realize I never told her my name, but just let it go. 

We check out and I shove all of the books in my bag after I mutter an expandable charm on it so everything fits. 

“Where to next?” Dom asks as we step back out into the alley. Now there’s more people out and about. 

“Well, that's all we really have to get.” Rox points out. “We have everything we’re supposed to.”

“Now someone explain to me why we got up so bloody early then.” Fred grumbles out. “I’m going to the apartment and taking a nap.”

“I’ll go with him.” James offers. “We’ll see you guys later.” He says pointed more at his cousins than me. Then they walk off towards Wizard Wheezes where the Weasleys have an apartment. 

Dom then turns to me and Rox with a sneaky grin on her face. “I know what we have to do.”

I look at Rox scared for what we’ve just gotten ourselves roped into. 

* * *

Me and Rox had been trapped in Twilfitt and Tattings robe shop for at least four hours at this point. Dom had forced us to try on basically every single dress in the store, so we could find dresses for Vic’s wedding. Because she wasn’t able to choose her own dress for this, she had decided we were her dress up dolls. 

“Dom, I swear this is the last one.” I cross my arms over the dress she had forced me in. It's a dusty pink gown with beading on the top in flower pattern. The top is cut simply with a v neckline and spaghetti straps. The space on my torso until the skirt is transparent giving a peak of my skin underneath. The beading goes down in lines coming from the skirt almost resembling vines. It is really pretty but I feel almost too risqué. 

She gives me an analyzing up-and-down look. “Yes. That is the last one.” She nods. “That’s the dress. You look gorgeous.” The way she says it doesn’t sound like a compliment. Instead it sounds like a fact coming from her, which somehow makes me feel even more complimented.

"Dom don't you think it shows a little too much skin for her wedding?" I question, looking at myself in the mirror. It does actually compliment my skin right now, especially with the tan I got in Jamaica. My hair is brown so it goes with everything anyways, but the dress gives me the illusion of a shape rather then the straight board I actually am.

"Yes, of course. My mum is part Veela so they obviously always look their absolute best at every event." She rolls her eyes at me. Ugh. My stupidity. “Rox come out.” Dom commands.

Rox groans, coming out of the pastel curtains. “Dominique, I refuse to put on another dress. I’m done.” Rox is wearing a soft orange dress with a fine dot tulle overlay.

“We can’t eat until you get a dress, and you can’t buy a dress until I approve.” Dom says while judging Rox’s dress. “Hmmm.” She cocks her head to one side. “I liked the blue better.”

“So you mean” Rox starts, sounding genuinely murderous. “That I could’ve stopped trying on dresses four dresses ago.” She glares at her cousin looking scary. 

Dom however is not scared. “Yes.” She smiled. “You’re getting the blue. Let’s go.”

Rox turns around with a stomp back in her changing room and I go in mine. Once we change, we get in line to check out.

“Callie! Dom!” I hear a voice at the entrance of the shop yell. I turn to see a tan short girl with dark hair and a blonde pixie looking girl running up to us.

“Bella!” I greet the blonde with a hug as Dom hugs the other one, Erin. Erin and Bella are our roommates in Gryffindor. In the dormitory, there’s Rox, Dom, Erin, Bella and myself with two other girls in our half of the dorm. There’s fifteen Gryffindor girls in our grade and the living quarters are two bedrooms with a community bathroom in between the two which holds our showers and toilets. The other two girls in our room with us aren’t the most fond of us but the five of us are friends. 

“Ooh what did ya get?” Erin asks with her Irish lilt. 

We show them our dresses that we got earning some oohs and aahs. We check out with our friends now around us. Rox goes before me.

“Oh Dom,” She groans. “That’s basically my whole paycheck for two weeks from the shop.” She groans handing over the coins needed. 

Dom shrugs.

I don’t even look at the price but instead charge it to the Selwyn account at the bank. I put the whole dress in the bag and our group exits the shop. 

“So where for lunch?” Dom asks as we exit into the alley and a crowd of people. “I’m starved.”

“Oh you’re starved?” Rox asks incredulously. “You are starved?” Her voice rises an octave. “The person who forced us to dress shop for three whole hours is hungry.” Rox is almost shaking at this point. Kind of scaring me. Rox just shakes her head muttering and Dom rolls her eyes. 

“What about the cauldron?” I suggest. I then turn to Erin and Bella. “Are you two coming with?” 

We end up walking down to the end of the alley to the Leaky Cauldron together. When we finally get our food, Rox groans in satisfaction. “I’m so hungry and it’s been so long!” The Leaky Cauldron is Rox’s absolute favorite restaurant for some reason. She eats it at least three times a week when she’s staying at the alley. I’m very much tired of it but endure it for her. 

“Ahh yes what a time without it.” I deadpan, teasing her. “How long has it been?” I ask, knowing the answer. 

“Two days.” She says matter-of-factly. She then rips into her fish to tear off a piece and eat it. I get the same fish and chips as her so I do the same. 

“So Dom,” Bella speaks up as we’re digging into our food, causing us to look up at her. Bella is muggleborn and her parents are Italian immigrants. The summer before 6th year, we went with her to go see her grandparents and it was the best food I had ever eaten in my entire life. Even better than Mrs.Chens. I think Rox would say even better then the cauldron. “Where is Brandon?” She questions.

Oh, Dominique’s boyfriend. The man, the myth, the nightmare. Or at least for me and Rox. And the boys. And the family. We are not fans of Brandon Nettles. He’s a Slytherin which honestly tells you enough about him. Dom and him have been dating since the beginning of third year and have somehow lasted this long. Probably think they’re getting married or something disgusting like that.

“Oh.” Dom smiles lightly, wiping a bit of stew off her face with a napkin. “Brand got his books earlier in the Summer. He’s just flooing in tomorrow morning.” What she doesn’t mention is the drama that has gone down in the past days since we’ve been back from Jamaica. According to Rose’s best friend, he was seen out dancing with some girls at Hogsmeade while we were in Jamaica. We dealt with the emotions from that while we were back there, but Dom has yet to bring it up since we’ve been back other then one letter. I’m sure she hasn’t told Bella or Erin and neither myself nor Rox is going to be the one to bring it up 

“Well Rox, what about our Ravenclaw boy?” Erin asks. Which quickly earns her a kick in the shin from me. “Ow!” She reaches down to her foot and glares at me. 

Ravenclaw boy as in Felix, who if you’ll recall, dumped my best friend. For good reason but obviously she’s still upset. And honestly I am too. I liked Felix ten times more than I like Brandon. Rox held her cool thankfully this time, much better than yesterday and just smiled at Erin, fakely. Kind of a grimace. A little scary. “Oh we’re still just friends.” 

“Oh, so you’ve talked this summer?” Bella looks up from her food.

Rox keeps her fake grin plastered on. “Oh we’ve owled some.” That is not technically a lie. Felix is the treasurer of the Defence Against club and Rox is the historian so they owled once. It might’ve been three lines. I shoot her a knowing look, and she looks down knowing that she’s leading. “While we’re on the topic, how are your love lives.” She points at Bella and Erin. “Or ask Callie about hers.” She turns her head looking at. “Callie met a boy in Jamaica.” She blurts out and Bella and Erin turn their attentions toward me. “An American.” She nods.

“Oh!” Erin gasps in excitement. “That’s so romantic!”

I roll my eyes at Rox. “Bloody hell.” I shake my head. “Nothing happened at all, Rox.” I turn my head at her pointedly and then back to the others. “He was nice. We met him at the beach. He goes to Ilvermorny. He flirted with me. That was it.” I tell them.

“Sure, Callie” Dom cuts in looking at me skeptically, with the same expression Rox has on her face. She puts her finger up in air quotes. “Nothing happened.” She puts her hands back down on the table. “I saw you two at that bar that night.” 

“Dom!” I shriek at her. “We were only dancing and you know that.” I defend myself.

Rox and Dom give me a look.

“It was close dancing, but that's it.” I cross my arms glaring at them. 

“I’m surprised you even remember it.” Rox crosses her own arms shaking her head. “Fred had to carry you out of the bar.” She takes in a deep breath. “Fred!” She says exasperated. I understand though. Normally it’s us dragging Freddie out of the parties, so this fact is a little embarrassing. “James was so pissed off at that guy too.”

I grimace at the thought. I don’t remember much about that night if I’m being honest, but I do remember being yelled at by Rox and by James for some reason. James definitely had no right after- I get angry just at the thought of it. “Ahh yes. Your brother and your cousin. My savior.” I shake my head at the thought. “I don’t think I needed them at all. I can do whatever I want and I don’t need their supervision.”

“Trust me, Cal, I don’t like it and don’t want it any more then you do.” Rox defends herself against my slightly aggressive tone. “But that night you probably needed it.” She says softer.

I don’t concede her point but I don’t argue it. “But honestly.” I change the subject, slightly. “They’re so annoying. If you and Dom were on them all the time about who they were hooking up with that week, they wouldn’t stand for it. Honestly,” I get angrier. “It’s pretty sexist if you ask me. And!” I get louder. “They don’t do it to Albus! Or Louis! No only to you two or Rose and gosh don’t even get me started on Lily.” They’re all staring at me with a blank look of concern. 

Until Erin starts laughing at my little rant. “If you were to call them on their weekly habits a few girls at Hogwarts would be sorely disappointed.” She points out, still laughing.

“Like you, Erin?” Dom calls out and Erin turns bright red, contrasting with her almost white hair. It was a rather big deal when first week of quarter last year, Erin had a little make out sesh with Freddie. It was quite the ordeal, and Rox is still sore over it. Rox and Freddie’s conquests do not mix. So when one of her friends became one of them it was not her ideal situation. 

“Not awkward at all, Dom.” Rox says sarcastically, with a little shimmy of her head leaning back in her seat. I grimace at her, sharing a look. The conversation somehow proceeds from that awkward mention until we are finished with our food. 

“Yummy!” She says as she stands up after she finishes her food. “Ready to go?” Rox asks, leaning down and grabbing her bags. All of our friends stand up and file out. I walk by Rox, until I hear my name called from across the restaurant. My full name.

“Calliope!” I see an elder lady dressed in lavish robes across the cauldron. 

“I’ll catch up.” I tell my friends grimacing. The woman across the room is a friend of my Grandmother. I’m not really sure why she’s at the Leaky Cauldron. It is definitely not my Grandmother’s type of place so I’m confused about it being her friend’s type. I walk over to the booth she is sitting in with a blonde boy with sharp features. I’m pretty sure he’s in my year and a Slytherin but I can’t quite remember his name. 

She stands up to greet me. “Calliope, how nice to run into you!” She smiles, looking me up and down analytically, before going in for two cheek kisses.

“Mrs. Vincent.” I greet. “What are you doing at the cauldron today?”

“Oh you know you kids.” She laughs, sitting back down in her booth. “Rigel insisted on not going to Madam Puddifoots or the steakhouse.” Her gaze turns sharp. “You remember my Grandson, Rigel.”

Rigel! Yes. That’s his name. I smile at him. I don’t know if I’ve ever spoken to him at school. I make it a point to not speak to Slytherins unless I have to. But I have spoken to him at some events I have been dragged to with my Grandmother. “Oh, yes. Hello!”

“Did you have a good summer, Calliope?” He asks politely.

“Oh, yes.” I quickly reply, knowing the usual script of small talk that is consistent with my Grandmother’s circle. When they aren’t furthering their pure-blood interests. “How was yours?”

“Good.” He smiles back.

“Well, it was lovely to see you!” I attempt my exit, before I get roped into standing here and talking forever. “I’ll let Grandmother know I saw you.” 

“Oh, yes! Do tell her hello for me!” She calls out to me as I go to the side exit of the cauldron. 

It’s closer than having to walk to the front. I push out of the dark restaurant into the bright outdoors and see a sight that I was not expecting. There right next to the door, on the brick, is James Potter’s tall, muscled body pushed up against someone who I can’t quite see, his dark head and plushy lips latched to the girl. The only thing I can see about her is a peak of her brown hair. 

“Oh, merlin!” I groan out and the pair jumps apart. I can finally see the girl. She’s some Hufflepuff sixth year, staring at me wide eyed and gaping. I couldn't tell you her name. Potter is staring at me for a split second like I’m his mum and his hand has been caught in the proverbial cookie jar. “Potter what’s with the PDA in the middle of the alley? Dumbledore’s beard.” I groan in exasperation, stepping away.

“Selwyn!” James hisses out, I guess having his bearings now. He reaches out, grabbing my upper arm, spinning me around to come in front of him.

I try to jerk my arm out of his hold. “Bloody hell, Potter!” I try to shake off my arm again. He’s looking at me angrily. “What the hell is it?”

His hazel eyes flash at me. “Selywn.” He is still gripping my arm. “Are you going to tell Rox or Dom?” He asks, imploring. I glance over to the Hufflepuff who is just standing there staring at us. 

“Potter.” I say slowly. “I can tell anyone I goddamn please about anything I goddamn want to.” I finally break my arm out of his hold and I step out of his reach quickly before I get half a mind to slap him across the face. “But here’s the thing James.” I step closer to him, “I could legitimately not care less about whoever you’re choosing to snog this week.” His stupid hazel eyes widen a fraction, in an emotion that couldn’t be hurt but very much resembles it. 

“Merlin, Selwyn.” He shakes his head in anger. “You’re one to talk, especially after that night in Jamaica.”

“You know what, fuck you James Potter.” I snap.I don’t give him a chance to answer or see the hurt on my face as I turn around to stride away. Tears start watering in my eyes, but that's only because James Potter is the biggest prat in the entire world. And when I get angry, sometimes I cry. I don’t look back and simply stride to the front of the cauldron where my friends are waiting.

I walk into a scene of my friends laughing their heads off about something, that I can’t quite bring myself to care about. James Potter pisses me off on a level comparable to my Grandmother and Mother. It’s just- He’s so- ugh. I can’t even describe it. 

Rox glances back over at me trailing the group who is now walking somewhere. I didn’t even ask where. “Hey.” She stops walking, letting the rest of the group get ahead and waiting for me. “What’s wrong? What did your Grandmother’s friend want?” She asks, concerned.

“Oh, Mrs. Vincent was fine.” I shake my head. James is a jerk but I don’t care to talk about him or his relationships to his family members. Especially after the whole quidditch ordeal yesterday. “Nothing wrong.” I force out a small smile.

“Hmm.” She looks at me. I can tell she doesn’t believe me but she lets it go. “Fortescue’s for ice cream?” She yells out to the group.


	6. September First

A few hours later, it’s just me and Rox sitting up at the balcony of their apartment that looks over the alley.

“So your family is totally convinced that I have a hatred for my own?”

“Callie no.” Rox sputters a bit. “Of course not. I would never- I mean you know- Like obviously you don’t hate them. Even if you and your Mom- Wait no. They know you don’t hate your family.” She finally get’s that out.

“Then why would Teddy have to ask me about inviting everyone to the wedding?” I level, crossing my arms and leaning back in the chair. 

“Callie.” She looks at me. “Everyone knows you like your Father and your brother. They’re not sure about your mother but I don’t think you are either.”

Honestly I can’t fight that. I did tell Hermione that I would vote for her instead for Minister, and I meant it. But the thing about it is I don’t see my mother enough to like her or not. I have a fine relationship with my father and Leo and I are certified buds. I’m honestly just not with them enough to begin with. I spend a lot of my summer with Rox and her family. And obviously during the school year I’m at Hogwarts. 

Rox looks at me and sighs not knowing what to say, so she just starts talking about something else. “Well, we start our last year tomorrow.”

“Oh trust me.” I laugh humorlessly. “I know. And I don’t want to think about it because then I have to think about what comes after. Which I have absolutely no clue.”

“You’ll figure it out, Cal.” Rox reassures me once again. “And if you don’t figure it out you can always come and work downstairs with me.” She gestures to Wizard Wheezes downstairs. Her plan is to take over for George and run one of the shops. She will genuinely be so good at it. I’m super happy for her definitely, but also slightly jealous about her knowing exactly what she’s going to do.

We sit there for another moment, looking out over the alley, neither of us talking. It’s only about 9:00 so there’s still a good amount of people milling about down there. It clears out at 10ish and at 11:00 the nightlife starts. Which of course I know nothing about. I’m focusing on the people down there out and about when someone comes bounding up the stairs. 

“Hey Rox.” Freddie jumps up the stairs. “You two need to come quick. Louis is trying to start another rager.” 

* * *

I, after going downstairs and breaking up the attempted rager that was Louis’s and participating slightly in one of Fred’s own doing, did not end up going to sleep until four in the morning only slightly tipsy. I wake up to Dom bursting in the room at 10AM, panicking about something.

“Bloody hell both of you!” She rips my blanket off of me. “Get ip right now! Everyone else is downstairs!”

“Dom.” I roll out of bed sleepily and grab my clothes. “Calm down. It’s-” I glance down at the alarm clock that reads 10 AM. “Shit!” I scramble up. “Rox!” I push her shoulder. “Get the hell up. We have to leave!” 

Somehow we get to Platform 9 and ¾ at 10:56, exactly four minutes before we are meant to leave. I leave my friends behind as they say their final goodbyes to go find a cabin. I’m carrying my trunk in one hand as I try to push my way through hoards of people on the platform and try to at least smile to the people I know. I go up the stairs and look in one of the first cabins. To my surprise I see Dom and her boyfriend, surrounded by all of his friends. So I guess she’s not acting like anything happened about that “rough patch.” Gotta keep up those appearances. 

“Callie!” Dom says seeing me excited as if I hadn’t seen her literally five minutes ago as we sprinted across King’s Cross station to get here in time. 

“Dominique.” I smile at her. “Brandon.” I look over to her boyfriend trying to keep the hostility out of my tone. Brandon’s in Slytherin so obviously his friends are in Slytherin. Some are partially tolerable when I have to attend events with them but I wouldn’t choose to acquaint myself with.

“Hello, Calliope.” Someone sitting across from Dom greets. I turn and look at that someone who is Rigel who I had seen yesterday at the Leaky Cauldron yesterday.

“Ooh.” I cringe a little. “I really go by Callie, actually.” I turn to him. 

“Yeah.” he smiles at me. “I knew that.” He laughs out. “I do go by Rigel though.” 

“No fun nicknames?” I tease, with a little laugh.

“Sadly no.” He shakes his head, just sitting there.

“Aaah, too bad.” I shake my head. “Not all of us can have one, I guess.” I go to walk out the door. “Bye Dom-”

“Oh Callie would you like to- Oh nevermind.” He says at the same time that I was giving my goodbyes. 

“Oh.” I shoot a glance at Dom who is raising her eyebrows at me. “Yeah, sorry. I have to go find Rox. Bye.” I wave a little and move on. 

Finally I find an empty cabin in the next train car. I hoist my trunk up and sit on the bench waiting for my friends- Rox will be here of course, definitely Fred, Erin probably, Fred and James’s friend Carter and sadly James. 

Rox comes in moments after I’ve put my stuff up. “Ugh.” She groans, throwing herself onto the seat, beside where I was sitting. “I’m exhausted.”

“I’m dead.” Fred comes in right after, groaning and sinking down on the bench across from us. 

“You know, I’m perfectly fine.” James comes in right after Fred and sits down beside him. James was up last night with us, but did not drink. James typically doesn’t drink at all, because he is just so much better than us. The freaking golden child. Merlin, give me a break. 

“Shut up, James.” Rox commands, leaning on me and glaring over at her cousin. 

I groan leaning more on the window. “I am so tired. I could actually sleep for days.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Rox cracks. “We know.” The door to the cabin opens up and a tall, dark skinned man guy walks in. “Carter!” Rox squeals jumping up. Carter is James’s and Fred’s best friend outside of their pairing. He’s muggleborn and his parents are professors at a school in America. He spends his summer in the states so I haven’t seen him since the end of last term. Rox throws her arm around Carter in a hug- or tries to. Carter has to be at least 10 feet tall (actually he’s 6’6) so it’s a little difficult. 

“Roxanne.” he greets, a little dry and reluctant. It’s early in the term and he’s not comfortable this early with Rox’s in your face excitement at the moment. Some for some unknown reason find Rox to be too much. She smiles up at him and then detaches.

“How was your summer?” He politely asks her as he puts his trunk above our heads. 

“Oh it was great!” Rox replies sitting back down as he gives Fred and James handshakes. 

I smile at him. “Hey Carter.”

“Hey Callie.” He greets.

“How was the states?” James asks, sitting back down across from me, by the window. 

Carter whistles low. “Let’s just say, Ilvermorny thunderbirds go just as hard as us Gryffs do.”

“Well, we definitely found out how hard Ilvermorny goes.” Fred raises his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, ask Selwyn about the Ilvermorny wizards.” James huffs out a little, under his breath, but everyone can hear.

The cabin goes silent for a moment. I’ve decided I am totally through with James being a complete prat to me. “James Potter.” I stand up slowly. “What the actual fuck is your issue?” I yell. “Why don’t you stop being an arsehole here and just go away and sit with that sixth year you picked up yesterday?” I cross my arms glaring at him.

He stands up and his mouth screws up in a scowl. Before he can say anything the cabin door opens up, drawing everyone’s gaze. 

Erin walks in the door. "Oh hello everyone. I've walked in just about every cabin before I found-" She finally looks up and stares at me and James with questioning looks. “Is there something wrong?” She's dragging her trunk behind her. Her eyes slide from me and James waiting for either of us to say something. 

I look at her and then everyone around the cabin, staring at me and James almost scared but also expecting something. Probably expecting a fight. “You know what?” I sigh, going to step out of the cabin. "I'm going to get some fresh air." As I step, the train lurches forward. I lose my balance and fall forward expecting to fall on the seat but instead my shoulder hits a hard chest and a pair of muscular arms steady me. I look up at James who is holding me for a moment but then jerk out of his hold with a huff.

“Of course.” He says sarcastically, taking his turn to huff out like I had. “No need to thank me for catching you.” 

I glare at him before striding past Erin and out of the cabin. I’m finished with this little stand-off and I just want to get out of this space. It’s feeling too claustrophobic for me. 

There’s almost no one bustling around since the train has just left the station. I walk down the first carriage, just breathing and trying to catch my breath. Before stopping to go out of the carriage, I take a full deep breath to try and calm myself down. It wasn’t always this way with James, but I’ve hated him since 5th year- and he hates me even more since whatever he thinks happened in Jamaica. He pushes my buttons more than anyone I’ve ever met in my entire life. I push out the deep breath I was holding. 

Merlin, I wish I could go flying right now. I’m feeling too closed in, in this space. I walk in the platform between the two train cars, hoping for fresh air.

The train’s fast woosh on my face combined with the fresh air reminds me of flying when I close my eyes. The whirring of the air around me centers me and calms the anxiety that has bubbled up inside of me. I look over the side seeing that we’re on a long bridge high in the air, making it look like the train is actually flying. 

I sit down, leaning against the door across from the one I had entered in, just listening to the metal of the platform clanging. It’s actually quite peaceful. I close my eyes attempting to take it all in. 

Until it’s interrupted by the swinging open of the door that I had just come out of. I see a pair of sneakers and trailing up is a pair of blue jeans a tight quidditch t-shirt against muscle leading up to the square jaw and hazel eyes and stupid dark messy hair that is James Potter’s. His lips screwed up in a scowl. 

I shoot him my worst glare. “Potter, what the hell do you want?” 

He returns his own. “They forced me to come find you.” He crosses his arms and leans on the door he had just come out of.

I push myself up into a standing position off of the metal. “Why exactly would they send you?” I bite out.

“I’m meant to apologize and make sure you’re okay.” He snaps. 

“Of which you’ve done neither.” I dryly observe, crossing my arms and leaning on the railing. 

“I wasn’t necessarily planning on it.” He cocks his head, almost challenging me.

“Merlin, you really are such a dick aren’t you.” I push off taking a step towards him. “Legitimately Potter, I want to know what the hell is your problem with me.” I get closer to him. His hazel eyes widen a fraction. “I get that you’re pissed that I’m around all the time. I get you see me as a threat for the quidditch captaincy. I understand!” My volume grows louder and louder. “What I don’t understand is why you’ve been such a big arsehole! ESPECIALLY since Jamaica!”

His jaw tightens. “You talking about Jamaica is rich.” He shakes his head and gives a small humorless chuckle. “You use everyone in my family to feel loved in a way that your family is never going to love you, while using them for everything else. It’s disgusting.” His hazel eyes flash in anger and his scowl deepens.

I stagger back almost like he had hit me. What he said to me hits deeply. My anger bubbles up like nothing I have ever felt in my entire life. Without even thinking I pull a wand out of the back pocket of my jeans. “Oppugno!” I fire off at him with the intent of anything in our vicinity attacking him. 

At the same time he blocks it using an expelliarmus charm. My wand flies out of hand and the spell blocks behind me. I turn to watch the red spell hit the door, but right as the spell was to hit the door, the door swings open. 

Before I can even scream a warning, a tall man in dark robes steps out onto the platform right into the blocked spell which hits his chest. In almost slow motion, the man is knocked off his feet and over the bar of the railing, off the platform and flying in the air. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Bloody fucking hell. Bloody fucking hell. Blooding fucking hell.” I chant staring at James.

He meets my gaze totally panicked. “What did we do?” He chokes out.

“James!” I yank him over to the railing. “Merlin, we have to get him.”

If it wasn’t so serious, it would be comical the way this man is flailing his arms, falling through the air. 

“Yes.” James says in shock. His eyes have glazed over. “We- we have to-”

I reach over to his hand and yank my wand that he is holding out. “James!” I say sternly, trying to get him from his shock. “Wingardium Leviosa!” I yell casting this spell at the man who is falling through the air. 

James thankfully does the same beside me.

The man is still falling-

Until- He starts to float up. I am thoroughly focused on bringing this man back to the platform without dropping him. All of my concentration is on that. I can feel the focus, radiating from James. Thankfully the man comes floating towards us, still flailing and gone completely red. 

We carry out the spell gently until he’s on the platform in front of us. 

For a moment, the man is hunched over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath back. I glance over at James trying to level what to do. 

Now that the man is closer, I can tell who or what he is at least. He’s in professor’s robes. I remember my grandmother mentioning the new professor, and immediately realize who the man standing in front of me is. 

James meets my gaze, with his own panicked look. “We are so-” James tries to start but is cut off.

The professor is still getting his breath back but brings up a hand to stop James’s sentence. “You two.” He bites out glaring at us. “What are your names?”

“I’m Callie Selwyn.” I choke out.

“James Potter.” James does the same. Ugh. He’s going to play his Potter card and get straight out of this and leave me to clean up this stupid mess.

The professor breathes out a sigh in anger. “I bet neither of you think you can get in trouble because of your last names then?” He snarls out.

Oh. I was not expecting that.

“Oh, no sir.” James quickly answers. “We didn’t-”

“It was a total accident.” I cut in defending us. “I just-” I search for an excuse.

“My wand just-” James tries to come up with his own.

The man cuts him off shaking his head. “My first day of a job and the bloody son of Harry Potter and the deputy minister of magic’s daughter throw me off the bloody Hogwart express.” He groans bringing a hand to his face. 

“Sir, we didn’t mean to!” I defend.

“We really were just-”

He looks at the both of us intermittently. “I don’t want to hear what happened. I know it is lies either way unless you say that you were dueling which is a crime in this capacity which could lead to your expulsion.” My jaw drops when he says this. “I will let you tell whatever lie you come up with to Headmaster McGonagall and your head of house.” He looks us up and down haughtily, the way I’m used to my grandmother doing. “Professor Longbottom I would assume.”

We both nod, there’s nothing we could do. The professor walks away shaking his head back through the door. 

As soon as the door closes, I turn to look at James. “Bloody hell, James. What are we going to do?”

He laughs humorlessly. “What do you mean what are we going to do?” He crosses his arms over his chest. “Selwyn, we pitched a professor off the Hogwarts Express. We’re done.” He shakes his head slowly. “Merlin of course you’re the reason I’m going to get expelled from Hogwarts right before my seventh year. Holy fucking merlin.” He’s not even looking at me, but instead up at the ceiling of the platform. 

“Oh no!” I step closer to him incensed. “You don’t get to do that!” I say sternly, pointing a finger at him. More at his chest, because I am quite shorter than him. “We have to figure out what to say.”

He looks down at me disgusted. “I’m not lying to Neville. I won’t be compromising my morals to get off any punishment.” 

I step back for a moment and cross my arms. I give him my most withering look. “If you’re done being self-righteous, what are we going to say happened?”

“I’m not being self-righteous, Callie.” He defends himself. “Plus if they have veritaserum then we’re done.” he points out.

“Why would they have that?” I scoff. Veritaserum is used in magical law enforcement. McGonagall wouldn’t have it in her office.

“Selwyn, I don’t know if you understand this or not but we pushed a professor off the train.” He pushes out lowly, his teeth gritting together. “Which could genuinely be taken as a crime.”

“Potter! Get it together.” My tone is harsher. “It was a stray spell and a total accident.”

“No.” he grits out. “You were attacking me and I was trying to defend myself.”

I finally remember what he had said to me. The same hurt flashes in me. “Well I only attacked you because you were being a huge dick.”

He looks at me a little stricken. “I know.” He shakes his head. “I- I apologize Selwyn. I shouldn’t say things like that to you.”

His apology takes me aback. “I- okay.” I get back to the subject at hand. “Are you going to- I mean- are you going to tell them that?”

“Callie, I-” He groans, running a hand through his messy curly hair. “It was my spell that hit him. I think.” He stops “Bloody hell, Selwyn, what are we going to do?”

A dark thought crosses my mind. “Quidditch.” I say grimly.

“Quidditch.” His face darkens in fear. “Selwyn we both have to play. If this-”

“No.” I shake my head stepping back up to him. “We have to play quidditch. It’s our seventh year. Okay, think.” I instruct.

“If they see our spells it will look like we were duelling.”

“Yes.”

What curse did you do?”

I sigh. “Opugno.”

His face contorts in confusion. “What was supposed to attack me out here?” He questions, a hint of his signature smirk playing on the corner of his lips, threatening to appear.

“Oh shut up Potter.”

“Okay, okay.” He laughs a little, putting his hands up in defense. “So anyways.” He points at the wand in my hand. “Oppugno.” he points to his own. “Expelliarmus.”

“Yes.” I put a hand on my hip. “I don’t really see-”

“Practicing.” He says with finality.

“What?”

“We were practicing for D.A.” His face broadens into a smile like he has cracked the code. 

“James, why exactly would we be practicing for D.A?” I ask disbelieving.

“Well, Calliope,” He starts. “We were having a conversation in the cabin about the different curses we had gone over and the different thing we would do in the club this year. I mean obviously Rox is the secretary. And oppugno came up and you had forgotten how to do it.”

“I forgot how to do something I learned fourth year?” I ask dryly. “And don’t call me Calliope.” I add. 

“Yes, keep up.” He chides. “Sorry, Calliope. But anyways you wanted to practice it and I needed to help you so we came out here.”

“The only place that we thought there would be no people?”

“Exactly.” He nods, grinning.

“Well, that would go great if they took us on our exact word and didn’t ask any of our friends what happened and if we straight out lied the whole time.” I allow.

He crosses his arms. “Well, obviously I wasn’t meant for Slytherin. And I don’t hear any better plans from you.”

“Oh I was also not meant for Slytherin at all.” I put my hands up defending. “Anyways your plan is fine enough. I mean it’s definitely better then any other and especially the truth. If they knew that I started a duel with you all of Hogwarts will want me dead and don’t even get me started on the rest of your family.”

“You dead?” Potter scoffs. “My whole family will murder me if they knew I was duelling with you. I mean half the time I’m mean to you they already do.”

Hmm, I wonder why. Maybe it’s because you’re a total dick, I muse. “Oh trust me they’ll want to kill me more.”

“Selwyn, you know not everything has to be a contest.” 

“Did you know that you don’t have to be a prick all the time, Potter?” I snap back at him. “Merlin, now we have to go back in there like we made up or something.” I mutter darkly.

He grumbles back something that I don’t quite catch as he starts exiting the platform and going back to the cabin. He’s walking briskly through the train, leaving me struggling to keep up. When he gets back to our cabin, I think he is about to slam the door right in his face. But for some reason he holds it open with a sigh.

“Thanks.” I mutter, ducking with my gaze on the door. I can feel the stares of my friends but I just take my seat next to Rox. I stare out the window, finding something particuarly interesting with the corner of the window sill. I don’t even look up at James as he takes his seat across from me. It’s completely quiet in the cabin. The silence is so extremely awkward. 

Until finally someone speaks up.

“So did you two makeout?” Fred blurts out.

“What?!” I exclaim.

“Fred!” James yells.

“Hey,” He defends himself, looking around the car for support. The rest of my friends have now ducked their heads down. “We were all thinking it.”

“Why would James and I be snogging?” I ask incredulously. These people are crazy. My cheeks burn.

“We were most definitely not doing that.” James has also gone completely crimson.

“I mean,” Rox pipes up, finally coming to the defense of her twin. “You two were gone for a long time.” She says, looking up at us with a sneaky grin. “And you two can’t even look at each other, but you aren’t fighting.”

“I don’t really want to get in this, but I will admit there is a great deal of sexual tension there.” Erin buts in.

“Merlin!” James exclaims. “We were not doing that!” 

“Not at all!” I add in. What the hell are they doing right now? They must be out of their minds. Something about the train making them absolutely looney.

“Then why did it take you thirty minutes to apologize to Callie?” Fred questions James.

“We were-” James searches for an answer. His hazel eyes darting over to me for help.

“We came to an understanding.” I channel my most diplomatic tone.

Rox looks between the two of us, with her eyebrows raised. 

James just nods pointedly at me. “Yes, exactly what Selwyn said. An understanding.”

I nod along with him staring at our disbelieving friends. 

“Hmmm.” Fred says leaning back in his seat. Rox does so at the same time both of them staring at us with the exact same look. Weird, freaky twin things.

I sit back, sneering at them. I just lean my head on the window and begin to dread arriving to Hogwarts for the first time in my life.

A deep pit has formed in my stomach as the train rolls into Hogsmeade station. I glance up at James, who is sitting across from me. His expression looks exactly how I feel right now. 

The train comes to a lurching stop and my stomach does a flip flop. But! I take a deep breath. I am a Gryffindor, so I will face this and be brave and get over whatever nervousness I have. The lights flicker on in the cabin so we stand up, gather our things and funnel out of the train onto the platform. The platform is buzzing with excitement, which is in stark contrast with the dread I’m feeling right now. I’m standing silent at the edge of the group, just waiting for a carriage.

I turn around just looking around the platform and see Professor Rozier standing towards the end of the line of the carriages. The sight of him sends another spike of fear through my system. “Hey Rox.” I mutter.

“Yes?” She turns around, expectantly.

“Ummm if me and your cousin at one point tonight have to go to a meeting with Longbottom and McGonagall and maybe get expelled don’t freak out okay?” I say softly, trying to not let anyone else her.

Her face warps into excited surprise. “Oh my goodness, I knew you two were doing something! But Callie I really don’t think they would expel you for that, I mean-”

I cut her off with a slap to her arm. “Rox!” I yell. “For the last bloody time James and I did nothing together! Nothing!”

“Geez.” She acts hurt. “You didn’t need to yell about it Cal.”

James hears her yelling and glances over at me. Definitely on edge. His eyebrows draw together questioningly, puckering his forehead. I just give him a little shake of the head and pull Rox by the arm a step away. 

“Rox.” I hiss quietly. “James and I actually accidentally pitched the new potions professor off of the Hogwarts express because I might have accidentally tried to curse James because I mean he really did say some mean things to me, and now the potions professor hates our guts and that’s why we’re going to get expelled.”

Her mouth drops open. “WHAT! Calliope Laurel Selwyn!” At that point everyone in our friend group is looking over at us. “You and James CAN NOT get expelled!”

“What?!” Fred looks at James, and James looks at me giving me his worst glare. He stays quiet though. 

“Rox,” Erin starts concerned. “Why would James and Callie be getting expelled?”

They stare expectantly at me, but thankfully the carriage pulls up at that moment and it is our turn to get on. 

“No seriously Callie.” Fred takes my trunk from me and swings it onto the carriage. “Why would Rox say that?”

I jump onto the carriage, not saying anything for the moment until everyone gets on. Also don’t really want to talk about it anyways. 

“James.” Fred says sternly hopping up and sitting back down on the side bench across from me. “Hey you two.” He snaps at me and James. James is now seated beside Fred“What’s going on?” He seems genuinely angry in a way Fred rarely gets.

Rox plops down beside me. “Callie and James apparently threw the new potions professor off the train?” She crosses her arms and turns her head in order to glare at me. 

“How the hell did you manage to do that?” Carter asks. He is seated beside Rox. As he sits, the carriage starts being pulled by the thestrals. 

“We were just-” I begin but start floundering.

“You see, I just wanted to-” James cuts in trying to save me but also failing.

I call back to my earlier excuse. “Practicing!” I squeak out.

“Practicing for what?” Rox bites out, narrowing her eyes at me.

“Practicing for D.A. this year.” James squeaks out, very similar to my own tone. Both of our more confident demeanors are gone.

“Why would you be practicing for D.A. after you got in a fight?” Fred asks disbelieving.

“Well, Frederick, we obviously made up.” I try to get out confidently.

Rox slides her eyes between us for a moment, analyzing. She then turns to share a look with her twin. They do the weird freaky twin thing where they can talk without having to speak. You’d think they were occlumens or something. Then at the same time they glare at me. “Neither of us believe you.” Rox says firmly at me.

“How do they do that!” I exclaim to the three other non-twins sitting in the carriage. 

“You know,” James starts. “Why don’t we focus on the fact that we are riding into Hogwarts on the carriages for our very last first semester?” He points behind me, to the castle. “Look.” He commands. Rox glares at her cousin but hesitantly turns around and allows herself to be distracted. 

She sighs and her shoulders sag, letting out the tension. “It really is pretty isn’t it?” The castle is gorgeous. The sky is midnight blue behind it and it’s lit up in the candle light. The lake is dotted with lamps from the boats that the first years are brought to the castle in. Rox puts her head on my shoulder. “Callie, I swear to Merlin if you get yourself expelled for our senior year, I will murder you.” 

I sigh leaning my head on hers. “That’s acceptable.”


	8. Consequences

The carriage stops just outside of the castle in front of the courtyard. The pathway is lit by floating candles on either side. Standing at the front of the pathway is Professor Longbottom. Ready to not even let James and I in the castle I suppose. I guess it’s for the better if we’re getting expelled.

Everyone in the carriage stands up, leaving our things in order for the carriage to bring them to the elves who will then put them in our rooms, and stepping down out of the carriage. 

I put my head down to try and speed walk past Professor Longbottom. It doesn’t work.

Before I can even pass him, he steps in the pathway. Professor Longbottom produces an audible sigh. “Potter. Selwyn.” He says gruffly, calling us out. “Can I speak to you two for a moment?”

I just nod stepping to the side with him. James is easy going about it though and seems comfortable. “Sure, Professor. What’s going on?” Our friends are stopped on the pathway staring at us on the side. 

Professor Longbottom glares at James. “Is that what we’re doing Potter?” He raises his eyebrows questioning. He then fixes his attention on the rest of our friends. “You four.” He calls out. “Go ahead to the banquet. Save them a seat.”

They scramble away sheepishly with choruses of “yes professor.”s

Longbottom then turns his gaze back to us. “So are you two going to explain why the new potions professor owled me from the Hogwarts express?” Merlin, I didn’t even know owls could fly off the train.

I make quick eye contact with James, trying to see who should talk first. Hiz hazel eyes hold panic but just give me a slight head nod. “He didn’t write it in the letter?” I ask hesitantly. 

“Oh he did.” Longbottom confirms. “I would just like to hear your stories before we meet with the new professor and Headmaster McGonagall.” He crosses his arms. 

My mouth drops. “What?!”

“Callie you two managed to throw a professor off the Hogwarts Express!” he says exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in frustration. “Of course you have to meet with the headmaster.”

“But we also saved him!” James cuts in, defending us. He looks just as shocked as I am.

“Yes.” Professor Longbottom allows. “Which is why I will fight for you two to not be expelled.”

“Expelled!” I say even more surprised. “He’s saying we should be expelled!”

“The mans still walking and breathing surely he doesn’t want us expelled!” James echoes my feelings. 

Professor Longbottom looks at us a fraction softer. “Professor Rozier is very angry. I’m not letting you two get expelled, but you will have consequences.” He says. “Which you definitely deserve!” He adds quickly.

James groans. “Are we meeting now?”

“Potter does that make any sense?” Longbottom turns to him completely done. “In the middle of the banquet, Headmaster McGonagall takes her time to yell at you?”

James looks down sheepishly. “Not exactly.”

Longbottom shakes his head. I can tell he’s stressed out because of this. It feels nice to have someone care that much and I feel bad for causing him any kind of stress. “I almost want to take the captaincy away from both of you for the stupidity that you’re exhibiting. I know you two aren’t stupid.”

My stomach drops. “What?!”

“Captaincy from the both of us?” James stammers out.

“Oh. Surprise.” Professor Longbottom quips dryly. “Both of you are captains. You’re sharing the quidditch captain positions as co-captains.” 

“I-” I search for words but am at a loss. I feel totally blindsided. I didn’t expect this in any version of reality. In my perfect vision of today, Professor Longbottom would have called me to his office after the banquet and told me I was the quidditch captain. Possibly in my worst nightmares, it was James. But I never would have thought we would have been co-captains. “Why would you do that?!” I snap.

“Why are we co-captains?” James growls out, angrily.

Professor Longbottom rolls his eyes. “Yes. Of course you two would be focused on quidditch instead of your impending expulsion.”

“Am I not going to be able to be captain because of this?” I breathe out as the thought crosses my mind.

“Dumbledore’s beard!” He groans looking up at the night sky. “Just tell me what you two did so I can be prepared when I talk to the headmaster.” He directs at us. 

“We were practicing for D.A.” James deadpans.

“Exactly.” I confirm in the same tone.

He looks at us with raised eyebrows. “Nothing more?” 

“Yes” We say in tandem.

He gives us his most withering look. “You two are really going to stand there and tell me that?”

“Errr- yes?” James stammers out.

“So that’s your story?” Longbottom quirks.

“Professor, you can check our-” I speak up but am cut off.

“Whatever you two.” He shakes his head. “After the banquet go to Headmaster McGonagall’s office.” Neither of us move after he says that. “Get out of here!” Longbottom says annoyed. We quickly go to step away. Once we have, he calls out our names. “James, Callie.” I turn back to look at him. “Don’t practice for D.A. on the way to the banquet please.” A small smile plays on Professor Longbottom’s lips.  
“I can’t believe it.” James shakes his head angrily, as we’re walking up the path to the banquet. 

“Oh I know!” I say still incensed. “I mean co-captains! What is Longbottom thinking-” James stops in the middle of the pathway, looking at me with a look of disgust. “What, Potter?” I ask. I genuinely have no idea what he’s angry about. I'm still angry about the quidditch captaincy. The third years that are behind us on the path have to walk around us. 

“I was talking about lying to Neville.” he says lowly. 

Oh.

James starts walking faster to the entrance of the castle, leaving me almost running to keep up with him. Curse tall people and their long legs. “James, I know you have lied to Neville before. You lie to teachers all the time.” 

“I’ve never lied to Neville.” He says defensively, as we reach the archway, going through and inside the castle. 

I stop, taking a step to the side so I don’t block the hallway. “Then why would you lie now?” I level at him, crossing my arms. “If it makes you this angry and feel like you’ve lost all of your honor, why did you do it?”

He steps like me to the side. “What would you suggest I do, Selwyn?” He snaps, stepping fractionally closer to me. His mouth screwing up in a grimace and his eyebrows contorting his face into a scowl. “Did you want me to tell him how you cursed me? How I was defending myself?!”

“Then why didn’t you?!” I push off the wall, stepping closer to him. “You could’ve gotten out of it and blamed me and I could be the one facing all of this right now! Easy.”

He glares at me. I’m close enough to him where he has to look down at me. “I lied for you.”

“What?!” I question completely shocked. “James why would you-”

“We would never win another quidditch game without you.” He says quickly. “We’re winning the cup this year.”

“Of course it’s because of quidditch.” I walk past him, brushing his arm slightly. 

“What else would it be?” He says lightly, easily catching up with me.

“Of course.” I allow.

With that we arrived in the great hall, milling together with the third years that were entering at the same time. The huge room was lit up by floating candles. The ceiling was a picture of a dark night sky peppered with stars. Eyes from every table snap up towards James and I. I see many hands go up to allow whispers from person to person and a few pointing fingers. The attention causes me to fidget with my inch-too-short uniform skirt.

Rox looks up at me as I slide in the seat beside her. The only open seat left is beside me. Of course. James shares a strange look with Carter, but I don’t say anything. I’m just going to let it slide.

Rox turns to us with a toss of her hair. “So apparently the whole school has come to the consensus that you two were hooking up on the Hogwarts Express and that’s why Longbottom had to talk to you."

“What?!” We say at the same time, yelling. All of our friends look over at us. Dom and Bella have rejoined our group and are sitting across from Erin who is sitting next to Rox. Fred and Carter are sitting across from James and I. 

“Oh yes!” Dom leans in. “Practicing for D.A?” She laughs. “Surely you could think of a better excuse than that.”

I glare at her. “First of all, Dom, that’s what was happening it’s not an excuse! And second to all of Hogwarts we were not hooking up!” 

“Do you even know us?” James jumps into the conversation. He points at the two of us and leans forward. “We don’t get along and all of you know that.” He looks at me. “Hell, the whole castle knows that.”

“Except Longbottom, apparently.” I mumble, thinking about quidditch again.

“Why wouldn’t Neville know that?” Rox jumps onto what I had just said. 

“Errr- well you see-” I start out but am cut off by a voice at the front. Down the table at the front, the first years have lined up. Hagrid sits a stool down in the center of the room in front of the teacher’s table and on top of it he sets down the sorting hat. “Rox it’s starting!” I say distracted from what I had been saying. “I love them so much.”I remark looking at the little first years. They look so wide eyed and panicked. 

“Callie!” Rox gasps dramatically. “Happy six year friendsaversary!”

I gasp like she just had. “Rox!” I start saying something, but the sorting hat starts singing its song.

I can remember September the first 2015 like it was just yesterday, yet it feels like an entire lifetime ago. The morning of that day, I had cried saying goodbye to Margie. We had flooed to London at Kings Cross station and my parents had brought me and Leo. Before they left my mother introduced me to one of her friend’s daughters. Adelaide Ronan. Right after our mothers had left, she started showing me the third year charms she knew and the arithmancy she had already learned. If it wasn’t obvious already, I definitely ditched her. Mostly because I couldn’t understand half the words coming out of her mouth. I tried to convince Leo to let me sit with him and his friends, but he kicked me out of their cabin. The one right beside their cabinwas where Fred and Rox were sitting, waiting on James and Dom. And from there it’s history and Roxanne Weasley has been my best friend ever since. And my parents can blame Leo for the rest of their lives.

Our friendship was even more confirmed when I became a Gryffindor. I can clearly remember when Hagrid put the hat on my head and less than a minute later, it declared Gryffindor in front of the whole school. And these little babies up there are getting to experience it right now. 

The first one is hufflepuff, but the second is a Gryfindor. As tradition, our table goes completely crazy. 

The sorting hat goes on for another hour or so. After the sorting, McGonagall gets up in her seat to start talking. I wince when I am reminded of our meeting with her after this. “Hello students!” She greets. The whole great hall mumbles their hellos back. “I hope you had wonderful summers. Welcome back to Hogwarts or” She peers down through the glasses at the end of her nose. “Welcome to Hogwarts to our first years. You are starting a wonderful journey and we are excited to see it and be a part of it.” She smiles. “But enough of my blathering for now. Let the feast begin.”

Yelps of joy fill the room as the plates in front of us fill with food. “I was starved!” Rox exclaims beside me. 

“Rox, you had four pumpkin pasties on the train.” James says to his cousin.

Her nose screws up. “And?”

“Yeah, shut up James.” Fred jumps in, defending his twin.

I start eating my food and am soon completely stuffed. I push away my plate after eating my last bite of treacle tart. “Ugh.” I groan out. Half in being completely full and half anticipating the meeting after this. 

Soon after, McGonagall stands back up. “Just a few announcements before I release you. I will remind all students that the forbidden forest is- as always- forbidden.” She holds a hand out behind her to someone on the teachers table. “Give me help in welcoming the new potions professor, Professor Rozier.” The man that I had previously seen on the Hogwarts Express, in much circumstances stands up and nods at the students. He gets a polite clap from the crowd. “Quidditch trials will begin the second week of term. Each house’s captain will be announcing the times.” Unwittingly, I look over at James who is surprisingly already looking at me. I quickly look away and back to McGonagall. “Each house prefect will have more announcements in your house meetings that will occur later tonight. I will remind each house that curfew will be strictly enforced as will the uniform policy.” She looks up. “I believe that is all. Callie Selwyn and James Potter, please report to my office after we are dismissed.”

All eyes in the great hall shift to the Gryffindor table, in a search for us. “Shit.” i duck my head down on the table.

“Bloody hell McGonagall.” James mumbles beside me.

Fred and Carter have zero sympathy for our predicament. They are across James laughing their heads off. Fred is standing on the table and pointing at us. 

“She really called you two out.” Carter remarks with mirth.

McGonagall steps down from her perch and the prefects start taking the first years out of the great hall to their respective dormitories. I overhear one of their conversations as they pass beside me. “Who are those two? Calliope and James?”

“Are you living under a rock? That’s Harry Potter’s son and the deputy minister of magic’s daughter.”

“I don’t know what either of those you said are.”

As soon as the first years are gone, James hops up and starts to walk quickly out of the great hall. I scramble to follow him and catch up.

“Good luck you two!” Fred sings out loudly behind us.

“Wait up, Potter.” I say behind him.

His steps slow a fraction but he doesn’t stop. “Selwyn, I’m trying to get out of here with the least amount of speculations and stares."

“It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?” I finally catch up to him and am walking beside him. I’m careful to keep my head down in an attempt for no one to recognize me but I don’t think it really does much.

We don’t say anything to each other as we walk up the stairs to Headmaster McGonagall’s office. I had been there on a few occasions throughout my years, but the amount of trouble I was in then paled in comparison to this one. 

We get to the door and James knocks. “Come in.” Professor McGonagall calls.

“Bloody hell.” I mumble underneath my breath. In the cavernous room there are two levels. At the top there’s a great deal of different artifacts and random little things. On the bottom in between the two staircases is a huge desk with a glass case behind it, holding the sorting hat and the sword of Gryffindor. 

The desk is also where Headmaster McGonagall is sitting right now looking rather perturbed. On her right is Professor Longbottom and on her left is Professor Rozier. “Mr. Potter, Ms. Selwyn we do not have all night. Do sit down.” Two chairs appear right in front of her desk. I plop down in the farthest one and James the other.

For a moment everyone has gone quite, just letting us simmer in our worry I suppose. I just started observing the things on the back wall. There’s a lot of things in here. Finally Headmaster McGonagall starts speaking. “James Potter, do you know what I did the day I signed my name on your Hogwarts letter along with those cousins of yours?”

“No, Headmaster?” James answers confused.

“I wrote my retirement announcement because I didn't believe I could make it another seven years of Potters or Weasleys.”

I can’t help it. I huff a laugh out of my nose while covering my mouth. Professor Longbottom is swallowing his laugh and trying to hide his grin but I can see it. 

“But then Rubeus somehow convinced me to stay. He said that this generation wouldn’t be as bad.” She says reflectively, looking away for a moment. After a moment she directs her talks toward me. “Ms. Selwyn, you have been one that has surprised me over the years. I will never understand how you managed to catch yourself within this crowd, but you have deeply ingrained yourself to a point where it’s strange to see you without one of that clan.” She shakes her head. That’s a little call out Headmaster. I don’t really appreciate that. Is that her trying to tell me to make different friends because I definitely have other friends. 

McGonagall is just shaking her head at us now. I feel quite scolded. Slowly James speaks up. “Technically Headmaster, if you think about it, you’re going to be dealing with Weasleys and Potters for another eleven years because Lily is four years younger.”

I almost want to slap the back of his head for McGonagall. But she just serves him her most withering glare.

“You know I was just pointing that out because-”

She cuts him off, her attention now on me. “Ms. Selwyn, please explain in full detail the chain of events that led to a spell knocking Professor Rozier off the Hogwarts Express. The Hogwarts Express, where may I add, has a strict no magic in the corridors policy because it is under the same rules of the castle.”

I swallow, glancing up at the professors glowering down at me. “Well, you see headmaster” I start tentatively. “James and I were discussing the D.A. club and realized how we felt rusty on some spells. So we decided to go out onto the platform and practice because we assumed no one would be there.”

“And also we’re both seventeen!” James adds.

I mentally facepalm as McGonagall’s face twists in anger. “James Potter just because your age gives you the legal ability to perform magic outside of class does not mean it allows you to break any Hogwarts rule!”

“Professor Rozier.” I speak up. “We truly are so sorry. We didn’t-”

He interrupts, glaring at me with the kind of hatred very similar to that of Slytherins in multiples of my classes. “You weren’t meaning anything. You are lying about practicing for D.A.!” He sneers at me. “You were duelling!” He accuses, turning my blood cold. “But you know that would have you in a much different kind of trouble then present now.”

“Why would I be duelling with Callie?” James speaks up, his tone completely bare of emotion. “She’s my cousin’s best friend and goes on vacation with us every year. Like Headmaster McGonagall said, she’s never without someone in our family. Don’t you think we’d get along enough not to curse each other on the train?” The way he phrased it is perfect. Maybe he would have a chance in Slytherin. 

Professor Rozier crosses his arms in response. “You have quite the answer for everything.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re set on accusing us of things we didn’t do.” james snaps back, just as coldly.

“Mr. Potter!” Headmaster McGonagall scolds loudly.

“Look, Headmaster McGonagall,” I say, crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair. “He-” I point at Professor Rozier “believes we have some ulterior motive that we obviously don’t.” I study him for a moment as he glares at me. Seriously, I can see how he gets along with my grandmother. “He somehow thinks we meant to throw him off the train when we’re the ones who got him back up on it” I shake my head. “So can we just proceed to the discipline part. If we’re expelled I’d like to go decide on what to do with my life as a disappointment and if we’re not we really do have a meeting to get to.”

“Ms. Selwyn, I will remind you that you are not in charge of this meeting nor in charge of anything else in this castle that has to do with discipline. Mind the way you talk to your professors.” She reprimands loudly. “But,” She sighs out. “I suppose we shall proceed. Professor Longbottom.”

“One hundred points have been taken from Gryffindor thanks to your action.” Professor Longbottom informs us. “In addition you will have detention Thursday night barring no significant conflict.”

“Only one detention?” James questions.

Professor Longbottom looks up to the ceiling in frustration. “Every Thursday of this school year. Miss one and you will not take your NEWTS.”

“Oh.” I let out. 

“I will remind you that you’re getting out of this easily!” Headmaster McGonagall tries to remind us. “That’s all. Do not break any more rules. You are skating on the thinnest of ice.”


	9. Nighttime

James and I start walking through the halls back to the Gryffindor dormitory. The halls are empty with most people already in the common rooms for their different meetings. After two staircases swinging us in the wrong direction, we finally come up to Gryffindor tower and the entrance with the portrait of the fat lady.

“Password?” She sings out to us.

“Oh shit.” James groans, turning to me. “Selwyn, I don’t know it.”

I shrug. “I have no idea.”

The fat lady is sitting on a bench in her portrait observing us. “Well, of course not to give you any clue, because I respect my post so ardently, but you have already said part of it.”

“What?!” I question the portrait. “What do you mean?”

The lady narrows her gaze at me. “He said part of the password. That is the only thing I’m telling you.”

“What the hell is this? Ravenclaw?” I groan, exacerbated. 

James starts shaking his head. “They didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?” I throw up my hands, questioning. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s something with Selwyn isn’t it?” He asks the portrait.

Oh Merlin. What did they do? “It does, but there is another part.” The fat lady confirms.

“Potter-Selwyn.” He says shortly, sounding the most annoyed of any part of today. Which has great competition for annoyed James Potter voices. 

“Yes!” She sings out. “Good job!” she congratulates as the portrait swings out towards us.

“I’m going to murder Carter and Bella.” James growls out. More to himself than to me as we start walking through the hole in the wall.

I shake my head. “If anything it was Fred and Rox. I’m killing them.”

He doesn’t say a word, but simply strides through the common room. A few groups of people are sitting on some of the couches in the middle, but the meeting has obviously not happened yet. James doesn’t say a word to anyone and walks quickly through the room to the boys stairs. I follow his lead and bound up the stairs on the girls side. I stop at the first dorm where the seventh year's dorm is. I walk in my dorm to see my friends standing around their bed unpacking their things. 

“Roxanne Weasley!” I yell at her as I come up behind her. “I’m so mad at you!” I cross my arms glaring at her as I walk in.

“Callie!” She laughs, turning around from her chest of drawers that she is rearranging. “How was old McGonagall?”

“Fine, thank you.” I sass back. “I turn around where Dom and Erin are putting up their stuff. “Where is Bella?” I ask. “Who came up with the password?”

“I didn’t miss this.” A nasally voice on the other side of the room says.

“Missed you too Aubrey.” I roll my eyes, looking back at my other dorm mate. Aubrey and her friend Natalie made it a personality trait first year, second day to hate me and they’ve made good on it ever since. 

“Here.” Rox rolls her eyes at them. “You’re between me and Bella. They but Aubrey over here first but I obviously fixed it.” She refers to my stuff that is now sitting on my bed. 

“Good.” I say shortly. “But where is Bella?” I punch Rox’s arm. “And who the hell came up with the stupid password?!” Rox rubs her arms and scoffs in indignation.

“I said it was stupid, Callie!” Erin pipes up.

“Thanks Erin.” I say still glaring at Rox.

“Callie, it was to celebrate you and James’s co-captaincy! Nothing else!” She defends herself. “And that hurt!” She whines out still rubbing her arm. “Also, look!” She points at the clock. “Time for the meeting. Better go.” She starts walking toward the exit. I groan, leaving all of my things on my bed, and following her out the door. 

“One day I really am going to murder you.” I mutter to Rox. She just laughs. 

Downstairs, there's already a huge clump of most Gryffindors. We go to stand towards the front of the room. At the middle of the homey room with red painted walls, a stand has been put up in front of the huge fireplace. Carter and Bella are the head Gryffindor prefects, so they will be running this meeting. 

They start it and begin explaining the different rules we have at Hogwarts and in the Gryffindor tower. Lots of yelling, lots of cheering, lots of Gryffindor pride. The poor first years are probably scared out of their minds. Or maybe not. I’m not sure. I was definitely overwhelmed, but amazed at the community that I had just joined and the people around me. 

“Okay we Gryffs obviously love quidditch and our competitions.” Carter says. “And we’re most definitely bringing home the quidditch championship this year and the house cup. Especially after we got cheated in quidditch last year by those dirty claws.” he shakes his head muttering something about stupid eagles and referees, which honestly same. “Here to talk about quidditch are our first in 300 years co-captains Callie Selwyn, chaser extraordinaire and James Potter, our fearless seeker!”

“Good Arthur.” I mutter underneath my breath as I am somehow being pushed to the front. Everyone in the room is cheering which feels nice. But also a sharp flash of anxiety hits as I realize this probably means I have to speak in front of a crowd. Carter gives me a hand and I step up onto the platform. James steps up right beside me.

James looks like he’s born to talk to a crowd. Annoyingly. He gives the crowd an easy smile and starts talking. “Hey everyone!” he waves. “I-” At that I elbow him a slight bit. “Err I mean we” he says with more emphasis on that, making eye contact with me. “ are very excited to lead the team to the cup this year”

“Yeah.” I say a little awkwardly. “What James said! Umm-” I look for something to say. “Oh! Tryouts are next week so if anyone wants to come out we’d love to have you!”

“We don’t know what time yet.” James looks at me with a shrug. “But we’ll put posters out once we do.”

“Yeah.” I nod once. “I’m really excited for the season and to get to playing.” 

“Me too.” James echoes. “So yeah. I think that’s it.” James goes to step down and I go behind him.

“What did you do to go to McGonagall’s office?!” A voice from somewhere in the room yells. It sounds a lot like Louis Weasley. I know I turn bright scarlet. Maybe as red as the room around me. The voice explodes with shouts aimed at us questioning. 

“Hey!” Carter yells trying to gain back control of the room and continue with the meeting. “Ask them later, bloody hell!” I just go back to standing with my friends, looking straight down, suddenly finding my uniform loafers interesting. 

After Carter and Bella finish talking the room again comes to a dull roar with all the shouts, laughter and talking. I can also feel a good portion of the eyes in the room staring over at where I am standing and where James is standing a few people over. A number of hands point fingers over here at the same time.

“Hmm.” Dom says observing everyone in the room. “Callie, you have managed to get Hogwarts into a frenzy.” 

“What did McGonagall say in there anyways?” Rox asks. 

I shrug. “We obviously got in trouble. We have detention on Thursdays and they took away 200 points.”

“200 points!” Bella gasps. “How are we supposed to win the house cup with that big of a deficit going in?” 

I shrug again. To be honest, I don’t really care about the house cup. I mean it’s obviously nice to receive and when we won it fifth year it was nice to have Gryffindor colors at the final banquet, but the only one that means anything is the quidditch cup anyways.

“Y-you’re James Pot-Potter?” I look over to see a small child, definitely a first year standing in front of James. Two steps away from him I see a larger group of first years, staring at James wide eyed.

“Yes?” James looks at the boy with his eyebrows raised.

“Did you really t-try to kill that professor because he was a death eater?” The boy asks, stammering.

“Oh my” James groans looking up in frustration. As he does our eyes meet. At that moment his gaze switches from one of frustration to a determined gaze. “You know what.” he shakes his head and pushes through the crowd in order to jump back up on the platform that Carter and Bella were just speaking on. “Hey!” He yells getting everyone’s attention. It isn’t difficult because everyone in the rooms attention was held on him and myself anyways. “Selwyn and I had a misunderstanding with the new potions professor. Headmaster McGonagall wanted to talk about it. That’s it. None of your stupid rumors are true. So please shut up about them.” He hops down and the room is silent again before steadily climbing back up in volume.

“Nice, Potter.” I greet, walking up to him. 

He shrugs. “Someone had to do it. I’m sick of all the rumors where nobody knows what they’re talking about.”

I nod in agreeance and am about to walk back over to Rox and Dom. Before I can Lily and Rose come running up right in front of me.  
“I’ve heard you turned the new potions professor into a frog. I’ve heard Mum and Dad bribed Professor Longbottom into keeping you in Hogwarts. I’ve heard you two were shagging in the train halls and the cart lady caught you.” Lily lists off, excitedly.

“And I’ve heard that Callie pushed the potions professor off the train because she actually wants to get expelled because she’s pregnant with James’s baby. Also that you two were part of a plot to kill the professor and that McGonagall and Longbottom are in on the plot.” Rose reports. After seeing our horrified faces, she speaks again. “Not that I believe any of it.”

“But what actually happened?” Lily questions, placing a hand on her hip. 

“Do you need your ears checked?” James snaps at his sister. “I just got up there and told everyone what happened.”

“No you didn’t.” Lily informs. “You answered exactly zero questions and in doing so made everyone simply discuss it and speculate more.”

“But we genuinely just had a misunderstanding with the potions professor!” I defend, crossing my arms.

Rose looks at me with her eyebrows raised. “A misunderstanding that costs 200 points? Callie do you think everyone is dumb?”  
Rose has a point. 

“I don’t know what we’re supposed to tell everyone.” James crosses his arms, getting angrier. “It was a big misunderstanding that shouldn’t have happened but it did and it costs us points.

“Still not clear on the events Jamesy!” Lily sings out.

“No one needs to be clear on the events, Lily.” James’s snaps. “It’s nobody's business.”

“I’m your sister!” Lily protests.

“And I’m your cousin!” Rose does the same.

“And I don’t care.” James shakes his head, walking away.

“Bloody hell, what's his issue?” Rose asks, shaking her head.

“I get it!” I exclaim. “I’m just as tired of all of these rumors!” I throw up my hands in indignation. “Plus he acts like that around me all of the time, so I’m sure he’s angry about having to be a co captain with me as much as he’s angry about the rumors. Probably can’t bear the thought of having to spend more time with me then is necessary.”

Rose and Lily look at each other sharing a look that I can’t quite place the meaning of. They both look back at me. “Well, why don’t you just tell us what happened?” Lily asks. 

I look at her, tired. “Lily, James told you what happened. I don’t want to get into it. I would just like for this to be over with.” Before they can get another word in, I push past them in order to walk away. “I’m just going to go to sleep it’s been a long day.” I make a beeline for the stairs through the crowd of people. I almost make it to the first step on the stairs, when Fred steps right in front of me blocking my path.

“Callie, what are you doing?"

“Fred.” I look up at him raising my eyebrows. “What are you doing?”

“You can’t go up yet! The party is just getting started.” He says to me, poutting.

“Fred, let me up!” I try to side stp him but he continues to block my path. “I’m tired!” I whine out.

“I can’t let you up, Cal.” He says crossing his arms and smirking at me. I continue to try to get past him, but he keeps on easily blocking me. “Rox!” He yells out. “Come get your friend!”

I look behind me to see Rox’s curly head peeking out from the crowd of people. “Callie!” She comes running up to stand by her twin, further blocking my way. “You can’t go to bed yet.” She begs. “It’s only 9:00 and it’s the last night before our first day of classes that we’ll ever have.”

“Rox, everytime you want me to do something this year are you going to pull the ‘last time’ card?” I level at her, accusingly.

“I don’t know, is it working?” She grins at me slyly. 

I just give her a look.

“Okay, okay.” She sighs out. “Just a little longer down here?” She asks, almost for permission. “Ooh!” She squeals excitedly. “Then we can have a girls night, do face masks, drink my smuggled bottle of elf wine, if the house elves didn’t take it.”

I sigh, not answering, but I do let her pull me back into the crowd of people.  
True to her word, an hour later we are sitting on her bed laughing with Dom and Bella. Erin is still in the common room with some people, but we have turned in for the night. Each of our faces are covered in a green gunk facemask.

“Okay, so I heard that Rebecca Bones and Colton Hayes broke up.” Bella leans in almost whispering, her elf wine dangerously tilting to the edge of her glass as she shares this piece of gossip with us.

“Are you kidding me?!” Rox exclaims. “I genuinely believed they were getting married this year.”

“When did it happen?” Dom asks.

“According to Ashley,” Bella’s friend in Hufflepuff who is roommates with Rebecca. “Second week of August.”

“Over what?” I ask leaning back on the bedpost.

“Rebecca apparently realized she just didn’t want to be tied down this year.” Bella shrugs.

“Wait,” Rox groans. “That is so sad! Colton is the cutest and he is so sweet.”

“I know.” Bella nods agreeing with her. “I don’t think I can handle anyone else breaking up. I’m too emotionally invested.” I understand what she means. There’s only one couple out of the ones in our year that I want to break up and half of that couple is sitting beside me. Bella gets serious for a moment. “I’ll do it.”

“Do what?” Dom questions.

“I’ll fix Colton’s broken heart. Someone has to do it.” I giggle at that. Colton is very nice but coming out of a six year relationship is not my ideal man.

“You can do that if you want Hogwarts to know you as the girl who broke up the most beloved couple at Hogwarts.” Rox says allowing.  
“Well, I wouldn’t have broken them up.” Bella defends. 

“Doesn’t matter here.” I sigh. “What people say becomes the truth.”

“Speaking of couples and what people are saying.” Dom turns to me, changing the subject. “Who is the Hufflepuff that you saw James with.”

“Who told you I saw them?”I ask defensively, worrying about yet another rumor going around about Potter and myself.

She points to Rox. “Who else would say anything?”

“Oh, just making sure. And I don’t think they’re a couple. He was just snogging her outside of the cauldron the other day.”  
“Is that why you were fighting with him?” Rox accuses.

“No.” I cross my arms at having to defend myself now. “I could not care less who your cousin snogs, but if you must know it was Layla Rider.” 

“Oh, she’s sweet.” Bella remarks earning herself a glare from both Rox and Dom. 

“Well, I don’t care if she’s sweet. I don’t think she possess a single brain cell. Bloody hell if they’re dating..” Dom trails off shaking her head. 

While the boys have a protective streak, the girls might be even more protective over the relationships the boys have with the opposite sex. Dom and Rox in the past three years have managed to thwart and/or end a total of four and a half relationships between Fred and James, merely through their meddling. I would think of this as quite admirable but they haven’t necessarily scared off anyone from their different flings with the boys. They have managed to scare me. I would definitely rather not be on their bad side. Fred had a girlfriend last year for a few months but Potter hasn’t had one since fourth year.

Rox sneers. “I guess we’ll see how serious they are this week.”

“And then we’ll see what we have to do.” Dom grits her teeth. Bella looks at her raising her eyebrows. “Hey! I have a say in who gets to invade my family. If she’s going to be a part of the family and vacation with us or be at the burrow, she has to at least make it through us.” Dom defends herself.

“They genuinely scare me.” Bella says to me.

“Me too.”

“Oh, you two know you love us.” Rox laughs, flopping down and reaching for a bag of crisps in a drawer underneath her bed. She opens the bag and starts eating them.

“Some people like to eat the loudest foods and have the loudest conversations when people are trying to sleep!” Aubrey yells at us as she walks in from the bathroom headed to her bed.

“Oh, bugger off.” Rox mumbles underneath her breath. 


End file.
